


Sell My Soul, By Dropping Names

by theyellowcurtains



Series: babieflorenzi prompts [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, prompts, will write warnings/descriptions in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 22,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Reposts from gee and my blog babieflorenzi,,, archiving them if you will. Mostly NSFW things but very very occasional fluff <3





	1. "what about the very first time david fingers matteo?"

**Author's Note:**

> lmao look at me writing the summary like an authors note kajsdn

Matteo is seriously so weak for David and always just wants to be good for him so he feels a little selfish when he asks David to finger him. It’s something he’s really thought about a lot and only tried once on his own, it didn’t go the best. He couldn’t reach the right places because he’s honestly the opposite of flexible, but what he could feel with the two fingers he got inside himself was so fucking good he wanted to know if it transferred when someone else does it. 

“Holy shit you’re adorable.” David says to Matteo after he’s got the words out, muffled into his arm because he’s shy about wanting things, he’s still new to this whole actually sleeping with someone thing. Matteo just turns a darker red and pulls David back into a kiss so he’ll stop looking at him like that. David pulls back and looks down at him again, “I really just want to make you feel good baby, if you need my fingers to feel good I can give that to you.” Matteo’s back just fucking arches off the bed because wow, David’s words alone could probably get him off. 

Matteo has David between his legs and he’s suddenly really shy again. Almost all of him wants to throw the covers over himself and hide but then David is kissing his thighs and Matteo just _wants. _David’s slow with teasing Matteo, double checking that everything is okay before moving on. When he finally gets the first finger inside Matteo it’s fucking perfect. Matteo’s entire body relaxes and he just wants more. Matteo knows it’s the first time David’s done this to anyone before but he’s pretty sure David was made to be fingering him. 

Matteo is sure all of the sounds coming out of him are embarrassing but he feels way too good to care. “Look at you, wow. You’re so needy for my fingers aren’t you?” David keeps talking Matteo through it, “You’re being so good for me baby, look so good taking me like this.” Matteo just whines, high and desperate. He doesn’t think he can actually come from this but he definitely is getting close, he’s just fucking himself down on David’s hand. David is a fucking mind reader because just when Matteo needs more, he gives it to him. One hand on his dick and three fingers deep is how David makes him come and it’s possibly the best way it’s happened yet.

Matteo stays still for a few minutes after, body hot and sticky everywhere but he still wants to be close to David. When David pulls his fingers out Matteo shivers violently, he’s wildly oversensitive. David moves to lay on Matteo’s chest, “Was that what you needed?” “It was so much more. I don’t know how I’ve gone so long without that.” “I’m glad I was good for you.” “You always are.” 


	2. "I'd love to read something about David edging and/or overstimulating Matteo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of what the prompts are will be put up in the titles unless they're long prompts that can't be summarised xx

By now David’s learnt almost everything he thinks he can about getting Matteo off. He knows how to draw it out until Matteo’s in tears and his words are broken up and he knows how to make it quick and have him coming in under five minutes. He’s basically got a map in his mind of what places on Matteo’s body can make him weak. That’s why when he learns that Matteo can hang on for more after coming it nearly kills him. 

David’s between Matteo’s legs having gotten him off three fingers deep and his mouth on him when Matteo decides to just hold his head down longer. They’re pretty good at reading each other by now and David understands that this means to keep going. He only really hesitates for a second before going back to his previous actions, trying to keep Matteo in his mouth despite his body so desperately wanting to give up. He’s trying to get his fingers deeper because he knows Matteo loves having him as deep as he can get. He slips one finger out to be able to work against his prostate better. 

Matteo’s thighs are spasming on either side of David and he fucking _adores_ that he’s the one that is allowed to make Matteo loose control over his muscles like this. He loves that it was Matteo’s idea but he’s still letting David have all the power. Matteo lets David know when he needs to stop by pulling on his hair hard enough to yank his head back. David loves when Matteo pulls his hair during sex, both as a queue that things are getting too much and as a ‘I’m really enjoying this keep going’ signal. 

“Wanna make you feel good now.” Matteo says trying to pull David back up his body. “That was so good want to give you the same.” David laughs and shakes his head fondly, “Maybe later okay? Now I just want to cuddle.” 


	3. "would you ever consider writing David and Matteo's first time?"

Matteo’s never had sex before and that’s a given right? His hands are all shaky and his heart is going faster than he ever imagined it could. He really is so glad he’s doing this with David and not someone else, someone who it matters with. 

He’s scared and that okay. He’s nervous and doesn’t want to mess things up, doesn’t want to make David uncomfortable or be outright awful. Being pulled through David’s apartment without stopping kissing him feels like something out a dream, finally seeing his room but not really having the patience to take it in right now. He just wants to be as close as possible to David. 

It helps that David’s taking the lead: he’s the first one to try pull Matteo’s jacket off, he reaches for Matteo’s belt. He is confident in getting David’s clothes off too, as soon as David pulls his own sweater off he knows it’s okay. Matteo needs to stop for a second though. Needs David to understand that he hasn’t done this before and that he’s going to need direction. “I’m nervous.” David’s hands freeze, he takes them off Matteo’s body entirely and Matteo just wants to chase them. “I’m nervous too.” It’s a relief to hear, he understands that they both are new to this, that they can learn together. 

Matteo lets David undo his belt and shove his jeans down. He’s so hard it’s almost embarrassing, he wants to be all over David. He wants to do everything with him. David takes a step back and very openly checks him out. Matteo feels like he’s turning bright red under David’s eyes. David is quick to loose his pants as well. Matteo is only a little disappointed he didn’t get to take them off, he’s sure he’ll get the change to another time. 

David grabs Matteo’s hand and drags him down onto his bed and kisses him hard again. Matteo tries hard to not start grinding hard against David, really wanting to just follow his lead. David’s hands run down his back and grip onto his ass, forcing his hips down. Matteo grunts out an embarrassing sound. He feels at home here laying on top of David rolling his hips down. 

When Matteo reaches for the waistband of David’s boxers when David stops him. “Just give me a minute?” He asks. It’s the first time Matteo’s heard him sound uncertain about anything they’ve done together, it shocks him but he’s also ready to stop everything and make sure he’s okay. “I just want you to know what to expect.” David explains, Matteo is glad he can be honest and open while they’re doing this. They stop for a minute and talk. David voices his concern about Matteo seeing him completely naked and not wanting him anymore. “You really have no idea how much I want you then. All I can think about right now is how I can make you feel as good as possible.” Matteo isn’t sure if they’re the right words to use until David is pulling him closer and kissing him again. 

They work it out and decide that being under a sheet is going to help David be more comfortable. Matteo thinks it also feels a bit more romantic like this, like it’s cutting out the rest of the world. Matteo is careful now kissing down David’s neck chest and stomach to the band of his boxers where he toys with it with his fingers, “Can I now?” David takes a deep breath before responding “Yeah, yeah you can.” Matteo is slow in pulling his boxers down over David’s legs. He doesn’t really know what his plan is after getting David naked, he ends up just looking over him dizzy with the thrill of what they’re leading to and that he’s being trusted so much by David. 

David pulls Matteo back up his body to kiss him again. Matteo pulls back to ask in a soft voice “What do we do now?” “Now? I want to get you naked and inside me if that’s okay?” David says it like it’s a question but Matteo doesn’t think he could say no to that. “Fuck.” “Is that a yes?” “God yes.” 

Matteo is lightning quick in getting his boxers off, trying to kiss David at the same time. “Do you have a condom?” Matteo asks. “Oh shit, yeah.” David sounds like he’d forgotten it’s something they’d need, he reaches out of their fort and digs through his drawer for a minute before handing one over to Matteo. Matteo struggles with the stupid packaging for a minute before David snatches it back and opens it. He doesn’t hand it back over, reaching down and carefully rolling it over Matteo’s dick. It’s stupid but just that alone feels so fucking good. 

Then Matteo is lining up and asking a final “Are you sure?” David huffs and replies with a “Jesus, yes. Hurry up before I die of old ag-” He’s cut off when Matteo actually pushes in. “Fuck Matteo” David breathes out and yeah he’s right, fuck. David is so tight and warm around him that Matteo thinks he’s died and gone to heaven. It takes all of his self control to not just start going as fast and as hard as he can right away. He clearly is waiting too long to move at all though because David is squirming below him and huffing at Matteo to “Hurry up before I loose my mind at you.”

It’s still slow but it’s everything. David is gentle running his hands down Matteo’s back except for when Matteo gets the angle _just right_ and his nails dig in. Matteo can feel David’s thighs tensing on either side of him and can feel when David climaxes, somehow clenching tighter and effectively pushing Matteo over the edge as well. 

After they’re laying together panting. David kisses Matteo’s forehead and pulls him into his chest. “That was fucking amazing.” He whispers. “You’re telling me” Matteo laughs out. He’s on top of the world and so in love, it’s everything. 


	4. "fjsjdj please more of matteo getting david off"

The first time he did anything with his hands it was completely guided by David. Matteo is shy in asking if there’s anything he can do for David, he’d just sucked Matteo’s brain out through his dick and Matteo really wants to do something for him too. “I can just get myself off it’s okay.” David dismisses, “Uuh no?” Matteo stops his hands from going to do it himself. “I want to do something for, please?” David nods, “Okay we can figure it out.”. 

“Show me what you need me to do.” Matteo whispers. David nods again, Matteo can see he’s nervous. They’ve done a lot of things by now but Matteo’s never actually had his hands on David, he feels a little guilty that most of their sex life until now has been focused on either just fucking or getting Matteo off. Matteo had watched David get himself off before, it was something he still couldn’t get out of his head. Now David is guiding Matteo’s hand down and helping show him how he should move his fingers to make it feel good. 

David’s hand on top of Matteo’s pushing his fingers down and in little hard circles and his hips are rocking to keep the feeling where he needs it. Once Matteo’s picked up on the rhythm David’s hand goes lax and just rests on top of his. “If you want you can put a finger in me. That feels good too.” David suggests, he makes it sound like a suggestion but he’s really asking for Matteo to do it. “With my other hand?” Matteo asks wanting to make sure he does things right. “Just use that one.” David helps to guide him down again, hips tipping up a little bit so it’s easier. 

Matteo’s a bit shocked at how it feels to have his fingers inside David. He already knows how warm and tight he is but it’s different now, he can really feel how just wet and hot. “If you curl your fingers up just a bit, yeah yeah, god that’s good. You’re so good for me.” Matteo flushes at David’s praise, he really just wants to be the best he can for David and make him feel as good as possible. Matteo lets his instinct guide him to use his thumb to try mimic what he was doing earlier and be giving David everything he can. It doesn’t work great, he can’t keep going at both things at once but he spends time alternating for a while before David starts helping out to get himself off. 

Matteo feels David’s orgasm around his fingers and it makes him weak. He already knew what it felt like somewhat but being able to watch the whole thing happen makes his stomach do stupid flips. David’s whole body tenses and his thighs shake for a minute before he entirely relaxes into the mattress, panting now. Matteo fucking adores watching David like this and wants to see it every day for the rest of his life if he can. 


	5. "david going down on matteo pls"

The first time David goes down on Matteo it’s really quick and messy. David’s never gone down on anyone ever and he doesn’t know if Matteo’s ever had someone go down on him before and it makes him nervous. He gets this gross jealousy in the pit of his stomach at the thought of someone else getting to do things to Matteo, he pushes it down though because he doesn’t want to not be in the moment while doing this. 

Matteo keeps his hands in David’s hair the entire time, he’s not directing him in any way just holding on. David’s as gentle as he can be. He spends way to much time just licking at the tip, preparing himself to take it. In the end he only gets about halfway down, figuring out how to use his hands as well. Matteo comes fast which David is almost grateful for it because he hates when he’s unsure of what he’s doing. He’s embarrassed that he wasn’t perfect first try, hates when he’s not good at things. He voices his worries about not being good enough to Matteo who just scoffs at him and says “I came didn’t I? Clearly it was good. Plus no one is actually good at those things first try.” 

The second time David is fucking ready to go. He’s spent a week reading things online about how to make it the best possible for Matteo. He pulls Matteo through his flat trying to keep kissing him the whole time before shoving him against the closed bedroom door and dropping to his knees. He’s fucking ready and really wants to make it perfect. He had pulled Matteo’s zipper on his jacket down with him and is trying to shove his layers aside to get to his dick. Matteo has his hands in David’s hair again, holding a little harder than last time. He’s looking down with this look in his eyes that makes David want to give him everything. 

He get’s Matteo’s dick out and starts jacking him with his hand, something he’s pretty much mastered at this point. David leans in and sucks the head into his mouth, continuing to look at Matteo just to see his reaction to what he’s doing. Matteo throws his head back against the door and grips on harder. David starts trying to bob his head in a good rhythm and actually starts to get it going pretty well before Matteo’s knees buckle and he’s falling down on top of David. 

“Fuuuck, I’m so sorry.” Matteo groans hands going to his face. “I should’ve expected it honestly. You can hardly stand up on your own normally I don’t know why I thought this would work.” David laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I have a prompt idea, but I don’t know if it’s sth you’re interested in. I was thinking about David still being shy getting completely naked with Matteo and going “all the way”, but then it’s Matteo’s birthday on the weekend and he comes up with the idea of them going away together, maybe he asked Hannah for her grandma’s cottage, and Matteo being completely flabbergasted when David tells him that his present is basically all of David. Plus for lots of nervous but sweet fumbling :)

It’s been two months now and David still gets butterflies. He still blushes whenever Matteo sends him good morning voice messages in his sexy husky morning voice that David honestly could get off on so easily. He’s honestly so happy with Matteo and wants to have everything he can with him. That’s why when it comes to this one thing it’s so important that he gets to do it right. 

They’ve had sex, only really a handful of times though and David is desperate for more but also nervous. He’s scared every time that if Matteo sees him completely naked he’ll be disgusted and maybe leave. He knows it’s a little irrational but it’s still a fear. He’s stopped sleeping over with him because he hasn’t been ready to take his binder off around Matteo and Matteo being perfect like he is had found out it’s unsafe to sleep in a binder and had told David he’d rather never sleep next to him again than be unsafe. David really wants to be ready and let Matteo see all of him but he just needs to find the right time. He knows once he gets over that hurdle it’ll be easier, he trusts Matteo enough to not do anything that will make him uncomfortable. 

He finds a time. Matteo’s birthday is coming up in two weeks and he has been trying to plan for them to get away and just have time for the two of them for a weekend. He understands that Matteo would prefer to have time alone or doing slow activities then partying in a large group of people. He talks to Hanna about borrowing her cabin that he’d only just found out about and she agrees, telling David he’s sweet for wanting to take his man away for a romantic weekend. He also makes her promise to not tell anyone because he knows half his friends are shite at keeping secrets. 

The two weeks fly by quickly and before he knows it he’s waking Matteo up at 5.20 in the morning on a Saturday and wrapping him in pretty much all of his jumpers to get on a bus up to the cabin. Matteo falls back asleep against David again but he really doesn’t mind, he spends the ride trying to draw without moving around too much. He wakes Matteo again when they get there, telling him he refuses to carry him and their bags. They’re staying to Tuesday afternoon so their bags are kind of full and heavy. 

It’s later when David decides he’s going to show everything to Matteo. He knew he was going to at some point this weekend but he didn’t expect the desire to hit him so early on. They’ve been making out for ages now, David on top of Matteo grinding steadily in his lap. He sits himself up and pulls his shirt off. Matteo’s hands trail down his sides, something that took him a while to be comfortable with but now he loves it. David leans back down to kiss Matteo before stopping to talk. He wants to let Matteo know what he wants to do before he does. 

“Baby.” He says to get his attention. “Hmm? Everything alright?” Matteo drags his hands back up David’s back. “Yeah just want to, shit.” David stops. He is usually confident in his words, happy to be open with Matteo but now he feels nervous and unsure. “Do we need to stop?” Matteo asks. “No no, I just want to do something but different. I want to take my binder off and wanted to talk about it first.” David says. Matteo doesn’t say anything at first, but he holds David closer to let him know he’s just trying to figure out words that will convey his thoughts properly. “If you’re ready then I’m not going to stop you, but I don’t want to do this just to make me happy.” 

“It’s a little for you but also for me. I want to be comfortable around you without it sometimes, it’ll make this stuff easier as well. Won’t hurt my chest then.” David grinds his hips down a little to emphasise that he’s talking about how sex makes his chest hurt because of how his breathing changes, something they have talked about before. “Okay, shit, okay. You should do it then if it’ll make things easier.” Matteo stops and grins a little cheekily, “Plus it would be _really_ nice to get to see all of you.” He’s trying to tease to ease the tension and David really appreciates it, he wants to have Matteo look at him as well right now. 

David sits back up to get his binder off, something he knows is not going to be graceful because yes it’s a lifesaver but Jesus Christ it’s a pain in the ass to get off. He looks back at Matteo once he’s got it off and dropped it on the floor, he’s got his eyes closed which is really adorable. Like he’s waiting for David to tell him it’s okay. David just starts pushing his hand’s up under Matteo’s shirt, “It’s only fair if I’ve lost mine that you loose yours too.” Matteo opens his eyes now and David’s fear comes back in a quick flash through his body. “Wow,” Matteo says softly, “You’re so fucking hot. Shoulders? I’m dead, fuck me.” Matteo has got his signature ‘I’m turned on by what I’m looking at and I’m going to get what I want right now.’ look on and David really can’t help but kiss him hard. 

They’re really quick to loose all the rest of their clothes. Matteo spends time literally worshipping every inch of David’s body and he feels a little guilty because this was supposed to be for Matteo’s birthday but it feels like it’s his. He makes David come twice with his head between his thighs before David pushes him off and rides him until they’re both out of breath and can’t keep kissing through their sounds anymore. 

After they lay together for a few minutes before David goes to get up. “Hey no where are you going? Are you going to blow my mind with earth shattering sex then leave me?” Matteo whines after him. “No, I can’t leave anyways we agreed to four days here remember? I’m just going to get a shirt.” David explains, hoping Matteo won’t ask him to explain why. “Oh okay cool. Can you grab me a pair of undies too?” Matteo shrugs. David smiles because wow, it really is that simple with him. 


	7. "could you please write more about david riding matteo :)"

Riding Matteo is something David lives for honestly. He gets so deep like that and David is able to control their speed and angle the whole time which is perfect. He loves being able to sit up and watch Matteo’s face change, see his emotions go for ‘holy shit this is perfect’ to ‘oh my god I’m about to come’ and just how flushed he gets. He loves that he can change how things are going along and sit so he’s rubbing against the very bottom of Matteo’s stomach as well as having him inside him. 

The first time he rides Matteo is actually the first time they have sex at all. He gets frustrated with Matteo taking forever to actually pick up the pace and he just flips them over and starts rocking his hips like crazy. He gets close really quick the first time, his whole body tensing up then shivering and then flopping down to squish his face in Matteo’s neck. He keeps moving his hips wanting to go for another or at least get Matteo to come while still inside him. 

The next time he goes in with the plan being that he’s going to ride Matteo. Matteo has a hand holding his dick in place and a hand on David’s hip while he sinks down. It’s fucking glorious feeling this from this angle. He sits for a minute after getting to the bottom. “Fuck.” He’s already out of breath. He’s still learning what he likes and doesn’t like and this he really fucking likes. It’s powerful and he knows he can make Matteo squirm. It’s easier to control what both of them are feeling when he’s on top like this and David really likes that, he likes knowing he is responsible for them both getting off. He appreciates that Matteo doesn’t push for things to go faster when they’re like this, that he doesn’t start trying to fuck up into David when things move along. 

David rides Matteo in his armchair one time. It feels risky because it’s in the middle of the day and the door does not lock. He feels like them together like that would be a good shot for a movie if they weren’t literally having sex. Midday sun coming through the open windows makes Matteo look like an angel and the way he can’t keep his mouth closed and eyes open makes David feel oddly proud. Matteo’s hands grip onto David’s ass hard and follow his movements and that also feels really really good. Really he just feels amazing whenever he’s riding Matteo and wants to do it absolutely everywhere.


	8. "Could you write a longer version of the hc of when Matteo fell asleep during sex? Please?"

Matteo’s sure he’s never been this high. The combination of the joint he and David had “shared” earlier and the way David feels on top of him makes it impossible to think any proper thoughts except for how badly he wants to stay in that moment forever. He feels so warm with the blankets around him, like he’s exactly in the place he’s supposed to be.

He’s so comfortable and the way David is moving on top of him just makes him feel like he’s being rocked. Matteo tries really hard to stay in the moment but he just closes his eyes for a second and apparently that’s enough to fall asleep. He’s woken up when he feels David get off him and he’s suddenly cold. “I can’t fucking believe you.” David scoffs. “Huh?” Matteo is a little disoriented, doesn’t know how long he was asleep for. “You fucking fell asleep, how did you manage to fall asleep?” David’s laughing, which is good because Matteo wouldn’t know how to apologise if he was mad. “I don’t know man.” Matteo says stretching out. “Don’t call me man, it’s weird.” David says, taking advantage of Matteo lifting his arms over his head to claim a spot on his chest. “Whatever you say dude.” Matteo teases. “Ugh nope I’m going to leave. You can’t fall asleep while I’m riding your dick then call me _man _and _dude.” _

“I’m sorry I fell asleep.” Matteo says after a few minutes just laying there. “Don’t be, it’s a great story. Plus you can always make it up to me.” David smirks and tilts his head cheekily, teasing in a way that makes Matteo melt. “Oh yeah? You want me to make it up to _you. _If I’m not wrong you woke me up, shouldn’t you have to make it up to me? I was having a perfectly good nap-” Matteo’s cut off when David climbs back over him, pinning his hands down. “Shut up you dork.” Matteo leans up to kiss him hard. Things pick up again and they really do make it up to each other, keeping close the whole time. David breathes hotly into Matteo’s neck, biting down through his orgasm. Matteo is quiet through it, time standing still when he’s close. He just shivers and holds David impossibly closer after. 

“What are you doing?” He asks, trying to pull David’s phone out of his hands to get his attention back on him. “Telling the boys that you passed out during sex.” David shrugs. “No fuck off. You can not tell them.” Matteo tackles him, “You’re not telling them and we aren’t talking about it ever again.” “Okay sure babe.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hmmm, davenzi going out to a party and david acting a little off all night, until they get home, where david holds matteo up against a wall and then backs up to just look him over until he lets out a whine and tells matteo he looks so good in the shirt he's wearing that night that he can't decide if he wants him to keep it on or get it off him asap. matteo keeps them on + david gets himself off just. looking at matteo. matteo keeps his clothes on but starts gettting himself off too"

David’s been weird all night. Matteo’s worried he’s done something to piss him off, he can tell David’s frustrated and it’s got him on edge. He _hates _when David’s mad at him, especially when he can’t figure out why. They’ve spent most of the night apart and whenever Matteo looks over to where David’s sitting with Leonie and Sara his eye’s are looking at him intensely. Matteo looks over four times before he see’s David getting up and saying something to the girls. 

He walks over to Matteo and grabs his hand pulling him up. “We’re leaving.” he says lowly and directly into Matteo’s ear. “Okay? You okay?” Matteo wants to know why they’re leaving before agreeing to go. “Yeah I’m _fine.” _David says, pulling on Matteo’s hand to lead him through the mass of people. 

They get back to Matteo’s in pretty much no time. David rushes them through the flat and into Matteo’s room, shoving him against the door after it’s closed. “Jesus Christ it’s unfair how hot you look.” He says, taking a step back and letting his eyes flit over Matteo’s body. “What?” Matteo still can’t handle having David compliment him. “You looks so good with that shirt on, so fucking hot. It’s annoying.” David steps forward and kisses him passionately, “Couldn’t think about anything but getting you home all night.” He says into Matteo’s neck. Matteo just whines softly, he loves when David gets like this. Desperate for him in the same way Matteo is always desperate for David.

Matteo’s ridiculously turned on ridiculously quick, he pushes his hips forward to grind against David’s thigh that he’s shoved between Matteo’s legs. David pulls back and runs a hand down his chest, “I can’t decide if I want you out of this or not.” Matteo laughs softly, “How about you loose yours first while you make up your mind.” Matteo starts pulling at David’s shirt while speaking.

They end up on the bed, Matteo sitting against the wall and David in his lap. He’s lost his pants and David’s in nothing but his underwear. He’s taking control of what they’re doing and Matteo loves it. David’s grinding down on one of his legs, alternating between leaning back and looking at him and kissing him possibly the most passionately he ever has. His knee occasionally brushes against Matteo’s dick but not enough to actually get him off. 

Matteo gets restless under David like this and starts pushing his hips up against his knee. It’s a little too hard against him but it also feels too good to stop. David’s pulled back from kissing him entirely, eyes half closed but still watching Matteo intensely. Matteo wants to remember exactly how he feels while been looked at like that and exactly how David’s face changes when his hips stutter and he slowly stops this movements all together. Matteo’s still desperate to get off but he doesn’t protest when David falls forward and shoves his face into Matteo’s neck. 

“I can’t believe what I just did.” David whispers once he’s caught his breath. “What, came in your boxers like the teenager you are?” Matteo teases, he deserves it after all the times he’s teased Matteo for doing the same thing. “Shut up or I won’t get you off.” David says while shoving a hand into Matteo’s boxers and jacking him quickly. It effectively shuts Matteo up, his head thrown back against the wall. It doesn’t take him long to finish, already crazy worked up from watching David get himself off. He shivers when he comes and David kisses under his ear way to softly for how he’s feeling in that moment. 

“Awh you ruined you shirt.” “We have a washing machine it’s fine.”


	10. "davenzi fingering each other at the same time?"

The rooms quiet, it’s 15.00 and they’ve got the place to themselves. They’re laying facing each other. Matteo’s leg thrown over David’s and one of David’s legs between Matteo’s. They’re both fumbling around trying to make this work. David’s got his arm wrapped around Matteo’s waist and two fingers in him at an angle that’s really really working for him. Matteo has his hand squished between David’s thighs too, trying his hardest to keep focused on making him feel good too but really David’s doing most of the work with the way he’s rolling his hips against Matteo’s hand. 

They’re kissing most of the time, trying to be as close as physically possible. Matteo can feel even gasp between them and when David rolls his head back and tenses up Matteo follows his lips. David uses his other hand to jack Matteo off as well now, his fingers still rubbing exclusively against his prostate. Matteo rocks his hips between both sensations, not sure which he wants to chase more. He remembers he’s supposed to be doing things to David too, he curls his fingers forward and tries searching for the spot he knows will make David shive, he knows he’s found it when David’s hards stutter and ruin their perfect rhythm. 

Matteo smiles and shoves his face into David’s neck. He feels so warm despite being in the open cool air. He’s so worked up but doesn’t want it to end, wants to live in this forever. “David.” He whispers, “M close.” David tightens his grip on Matteo, “Come for me.” He whispers hotly into Matteo’s ear. It’s pretty much direct communication with his dick, because in the same minute he’s coming. He feels it in his whole body as a low hum that doesn’t disturb the overall vibe in the room. He’s present and right there with David through the whole thing which is something that doesn’t happen often. 

They stay close even after they’re both done. They’re gross and a little sticky but they’re comfortable and close. It feels so soft and nice and they both really just want to stay there forever.


	11. " could you maybe write what would’ve happened if alex and mia hadn’t interrupted their almost kiss"

Matteo has no idea what he’s doing. David is leaning in and he’s following because it’s hard not to. He’s honestly never seen someone he’s wanted more than he wants David. A small voice in the back of his mind is telling him to stop, to run. Telling him not to do this because it means he really is failing at pretending to be the straight boy Matteo thinks he’s fooled everyone into believing he is. David’s lips are so inviting though and he just wants to let this happen. One thing for himself and not to please anyone else. 

Their lips touch in the softest peck before David tries to pull back away. Matteo isn’t letting that happen right now, he lifts a hand to the back of David’s head and pulls him in for more. This kiss is more intense. It makes Matteo’s stomach do flips and makes him want to pull David as close as possible. David manoeuvres them so Matteo is pressed against the kitchen counter. Matteo leans more into David and it feels good. He really likes this and doesn’t want it to stop ever. 

They’re stopped when David’s phone starts ringing. He might be the only teenager in the world to have his phone off silent especially while making out with someone. David pulls back and answers his phone and Matteo is not angry. Not frustrated. He doesn’t get to be, sure they were kissing but he’s not the only person in David’s life. Hell even he has a girlfriend and shouldn’t be kissing boys in his kitchen when they’re alone late at night. He really shouldn’t have a place being angry. 

“I don’t know, I’ll text you when I know. Yes I know. Yes I know. Okay, I’ll be safe. See you, love you too.” David sighs when he hangs up the phone. “Sorry, Laura’s asking where I am. She thought I went home and worries too much about me.” David tries to explain himself, he looks clearly uncomfortable and ready to run away. “No it’s fine I get it. If you need to go that’s fine.” Matteo shrugs, leaning away and into the counter. He really wishes he wasn’t standing trapped here between David and the bench so he could take a proper step back and get away from him. 

“I really don’t want to.” David says softly. “I want to be able to stay here with you but she’ll worry.” Matteo nods, looking down at the collar of David’s shirt, he can’t make eye contact right now it’s way too much. “Hey..” David whispers, hands holding Matteo’s face and making him look at him. “Can I see you tomorrow?” He asks. “Yeah tomorrow that sounds good, text me something?” Matteo doesn’t lift his eyes still, he doesn’t want David to read the whirlwind of emotions in his head right now. David leans in and kisses him again so softly that Matteo could cry.

Matteo wishes he knew how to say better words and understand his own emotions better so he could properly convey that he wishes David could stay, that he’s so so happy he kissed him but he doesn’t understand why. That he’s too scared to come out to himself let alone admit that he’s half fallen for a boy he barely knows. Instead he just lets David leave, kisses him twice on the doorstep and promises to text him when he wakes the next morning. He watches David walk down the street and smiles to himself, maybe this is the start of something great.


	12. "Would you accept writing about Matteo overstimulating David?"

Matteo spends literal hours between Davids thighs, would stay there the whole night if he was allowed. This time David’s told him he can try break his record for the most amount of times he can get him off and Matteo is trying really, really hard. He’s gotten four out of him already and now going for a record. Normally he’d give David ‘recovery time’ after he’s gotten off each time knowing that he gets so so sensitive, but right now he’s being relentless. David’s thighs haven’t stopped shaking in what feels like hours and it’s getting to the point where it almost hurts to be touched. He’s into it though, so very into it. He loves that Matteo’s giving him so much attention and working so hard. 

David knows Matteo is enjoying himself if the way he’s moaning to himself every time David’s hands tighten their grip in his hair or his body jerks whenever he does something particularly good. Matteo has gotten so much better at knowing how to work David up and definitely gotten loads of practice. He’s figured out how he can use his mouth and fingers together which is all fine and dandy except for right now when the ends of his fingers have been rubbing against his g-spot for the past ten minutes and his tongue hasn’t given up on rubbing against him either. It’s overwhelming and he isn’t sure if it’ll get to that really really good place again until he feels himself coming again.

It’s sudden and overwhelming and Matteo is right there keeping up his efforts until David is forcibly shoving him off. “Fuck fuck, that’s so much.” David is so out of breath but needed to say something else. “Was I good?” Matteo asks, a cheeky smirk on his face that says that he already knows he did well. “Fuck off.” David says and rolls away from him. “Noo, come back!” Matteo follows him and pulls him close. “Seriously though, was that too much?” Matteo asks. “It was too much but also not really? I’d be down to do it again.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about mario kart night, the boy squad teasing david when they see hickeys bc they're happy matteo finally has someone he wants to give them to, matteo comes back from the kitchen or wherever + overhears + bc he's a little shit he promptly starts flirting obnoxiously with david until the boys tell them to get a room so they do while the squad's like "?? this is our matteo?? don#t be too loud we're staying here playing mario until you're done" (and they really do stay and tease them afterward)

David loves their friends okay? He genuinely does but right now he can’t fucking stand a single one of them. They really have no idea how frustrating it is when they show up unannounced right when David’s just gotten his pants off and is almost almost almost getting something in him after spending the whole day waiting for Matteo to get home. The fact that they don’t leave after walking in on them is even worse, David is kind of pissed. 

They’ve been sitting in the lounge room for fifteen minutes, David sitting between Matteo’s legs so he can rub his back against him to tease and keep him interested as long as possible. Matteo is getting a little fed up and David loves it until Matteo gets up to go cook something for the group. As soon as Matteo leaves the room the boys start ripping into David. 

“Dude you look like you were attacked by a bear.” Carlos laughs, poking David in the side of the neck. David knows there’s probably a mark because Matteo had spent a good chunk of time kissing and biting at his neck before they were interrupted and when David bruised he bruised dark. “Look at his hair! David you could’ve tried to be somewhat presentable for us!” Abdi ruffles his hair, which ugh, that’s annoying. “Dude, I didn’t know you were coming.” 

“I think it’s cute that he’s giving you hickeys, our little Luigi is all grown up now!” Jonas joins in. “Yeah dude, I thought he was never gonna get laid. It’s so good he’s found you.” Abdi claps David on the shoulder as Matteo walks through the door. David looks at him and knows he heard the conversation, he’s got a cheeky gleam in his eyes. He drops a pot onto the coffee table along with four spoons before throwing himself into David’s lap. 

He’s clingy now, head on David’s shoulder, legs over his lap, holding his hand in both of his. “You good baby?” David asks quietly. “Yeah, just wanna get them out of here and get back to where we were earlier.” Matteo whispers, really making sure the other boys can’t hear. Matteo sits back up and looks over David’s face with half closed dreamy eyes, “You’re so gorgeous. Can’t believe you’re my boyfriend wow.” Matteo pokes at David’s cheek. He rests his whole hand against David’s face and pulls him up so he can get a kiss. David tries to keep it short and sweet because the boys are _right there_ and he’s never thought he’d be in a relationship where they were clingy in front of friends. 

“Ugh guys stop being gross.” Jonas says, picking up a pillow and chucking it at them. David just flips him off and pulls Matteo closer. “Get a rooooooom!” Carlos yells right next to them. David leans back to tell them off when Matteo interrupts him. “We’ll you know we did have one before you got here and stopped us, which by the way, so fucking rude.” Matteo gets up and grabs a hold of David’s wrist to pull him up too. “Bro where are you going?” Abdi asks when David’s being pulled out the door. “Getting a room!” He shouts. “What the fuck? Are you kidding?” He hears someone laugh. “We’ll be here waiting for you to be done!” Abdi yells very clearly before a thwack. “Bro you can’t say that.” “The games here, we gotta stay.” “Don’t be too loud boys! We don’t wanna hear what kinky shit you’re into.” 

Matteo shuts his bedroom door behind himself and practically jumps David right then. They’re kissing rough and hard and David is instantly into in. He should feel weird about leaving their friends in the other room to go have sex but fuck, he’s been waiting for this all day. He’s quick to get Matteo out of his clothes and shove him on the bed. David ducks down to get his dick in his mouth to get Matteo fully hard fast. He knows they’re going to need to be quick, he doesn’t trust the boys to not get bored and try interrupt them again. 

He doesn’t stop moving until he’s got a a condom on Matteo and lubing him up. “Are you still sure that this is okay? Doing this now?” David needs to double check it. “Yeah yeah, if you’re into it. If not we can stop, no hard feelings.” Matteo says, hands gripping onto David’s hips a little harder. David just nods and starts to line Matteo up and sink down. It’s a relief. David’s really really wanted this today, to be this close to Matteo and this full. It’s fucking brilliant. His movements are quick, aiming to get them both off quickly. David’s got a hand rubbing himself to help with that. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” He groans into Matteo’s neck, “You feel so good.” “Shh, don’t-ah, don’t want them to hear.” Matteo whispers against David’s neck which makes him shiver. Matteo licks up and down the side of David’s neck which would make him grossed out if he wasn’t so into everything Matteo right now. He’s close and his thighs are tensing and shaking. He needs Matteo to come with him so badly today. He sits up so he can take his dirty hand and shove some fingers into Matteo’s mouth. He takes it and tries to force them further down his own throat, a fucking slut for David. Watching Matteo like this pushes David over that edge, he throws his head back and groans loud. 

David keeps rocking his hips and focusing a lot of what he knows will get Matteo off quickly. He doesn’t take too long, body completely tensing up then a hard shudder as well as his grip on David doubling in strength for a second. “Holy shit, David.” Matteo sighs out once he’s relaxed into the mattress again. “Yeah, holy shit.” “Maybe we should get interrupted more often.” “Ha, ha. No.” 

It’s hard for them to not just lay around cuddling after, both getting grossly affectionate post-orgasm. David does give in for five whole minutes before getting up and shoving Matteo off the bed. “We can’t just leave them out there, they’ll get bored and start looking for us. Then they might see your dick and I don’t think either of us will want that.” David pushes him after he’s already gotten re-dressed. “But I’m tir-ed!” Matteo protests. He does usually get exhausted after sex, usually tries to take naps or lay around as long as possible. “I don’t care. We just need to go and sit with them for a bit, we can’t stay here or kick them out when we already abandoned them to go fuck.” 

Matteo does eventually agree with bribery promises from David that probably will not be met. They walk back out together, Matteo making David hold his hand because ‘If we can’t cuddle you’re holding my hand. You’re my boyfriend you have to.’ The room is awkwardly quiet when they come back in, game still going. “Oh my god, you actually stayed what the fuck guys!” Matteo complains. “Yeah obviously, we’re supposed to be having a game night we aren’t gonna put it off just because you can’t keep your hands off each other for a couple hours.” Carlos scoffs as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I fucking hate you guys.” Matteo huffs, pushing David down onto the couch and then flopping directly in his lap.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you write a longer version of that hc where they break into the abandoned building so david could finger matteo but they forget lube?

Matteo is still iffy about breaking into abandoned places. He knows all their best stuff has happened in one, first kiss, first I love you’s, ect., but he struggles to shake the anxiety he gets when they try to break in. David always looks so excited, his eyes shining with wonder, needing to touch everything. Matteo loves seeing him like that and that’s why he keeps going with him to discover new places.

Right now they’re back in their pool. It’s six months since the first time they first broke in there but neither of them have said anything about it. David said he’s on a mission to find a new good luck charm for his first uni exams and he can’t find one without his full-time partner in crime with him. They both drop down into the empty pool, Matteo stopping to make eye contact with David before sprinting down to the other end. They’re laughing exactly like they did that first night except now instead of floating around each other awkwardly Matteo grabs David by his shirt collar and kisses him hard. 

David pins him against the wall and kisses down his neck and chest, following his zipper while he’s opening it. He straightens back up to pull his own jumper off and kiss Matteo again. He opens Matteo’s jeans, sticking a hand in jacking him a few times before saying “I really really want to get my fingers in you again god.” Matteo’s knees get weak and his weight flops forward on David. 

They move around so Matteo is laying on the ground with his jumper under his ass and David is between his legs. Matteo’s lost his pants but is leaving his shirt on to avoid the gross floor. David spends a few minutes sucking Matteo’s cock and getting him really riled up. “Shit.” He says once he’s pulled off. “What? What’s wrong?” Matteo is instantly worried that the guard is back and he’s going to get arrested with his dick out. “I forgot lube.” David says smacking a hand to his forehead comically. “Jesus christ babe. I thought we were in trouble.” 

David moves, his expression showing that he’s thought of a solution. He moves his hand to Matteo’s mouth, tapping with his index and middle finger, “Open up.” Matteo listens instantly and David is shoving his fingers deep into his mouth. “Get them nice and wet for me baby.” David says making Matteo’s eyes roll back in his head and him suck on the fingers hard. He is really fucking enjoying it. He’s sure he looks desperate the way he’s chasing to get them deeper, David understands though and pushes them deeper in his mouth which makes Matteo moan around them. 

David pulls his hand back and uses his knees to push Matteo’s legs further apart. “Can I now?” David always asks before doing things which is something Matteo usually appreciates but right now he’s so hard and so desperate to have something inside him. “Yes, Jesus, get something in me.” Matteo says, gripping on David’s shoulders to try signal him to hurry up. 

David pushes a finger in slowly. It definitely burns more than usual but in a way that Matteo thinks he’s kind of in to. David rubs the end of his finger lightly over where he knows Matteo’s prostate is which makes his legs jerk a little. Matteo whines a little, wanting more in him. David can read him really well and gets what it means, “Patience.” He says lowly, putting a hand on Matteo’s hip to stop him moving them around. David adjusts the way he’s laying so he can get between Matteo’s thighs and spit filthily on his hole to make it more wet. 

David gets a second finger in him while also wrapping his lips around his dick again. It’s clear he’s working to get Matteo to come quickly now, fingers focusing on his spot and swirling his tongue around his tip. Matteo’s thighs start shaking and his hand grips David’s hair hard. “Shit, David. Feels good.” Matteo moans out. He’s really close now, he’s a little disappointed that that means it’ll be over soon but also coming sounds really really good right now. 

“David I-” He cuts himself off loosing his breath a little more, “I’m gonna-shiiit” He’s too late in his warning, coming into David’s mouth. It’s something they really hadn’t done much despite how hot it is when David wants him to. Matteo understands it’s probably a bit alarming to take something like that. David is a champ though, swallowing around Matteo through his whole orgasm. He carefully pulls his fingers out and crawls back over him, kissing him fervently. 

“Wow, okay, so that was a thing.” Matteo starts once he’s gotten his voice back. “It was. I’m surprised by how much you liked my fingers in your mouth?” David says. “Yeah I don’t know, it was hot. Maybe you should do it again sometime.” “You’d want that?” “Fuck yes.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok in the clip in matteos room when david was talking about dating matteo if he failed, he was teasing but you could tell he was also kinda into the idea of taking care of matteo like that, and i'm flashing back to how happy matteo was when jonas got up to make him cofee and called him little one in s1, could you write a thing with david just babying matteo? sex or no sex its up to you

He really really loves when David pushes him into the mattress and tells him “I’ll take care of you” with one hand on his face and the other getting his jeans undone. He loves when David spends time worshipping his body, kissing him with care wherever his lips land. When David will get him off with his fingers inside him and his mouth around him then tell him that he doesn’t need anything in return, Matteo can just have a nap. 

Sometimes they’ll be laying together in Matteo’s bed, Matteo laying between David’s legs and leaning back against his chest, and David will pick up the water bottle on the table next to the bed and take a sip before holding it to Matteo’s lips so he can drink some too. It’s cute and Matteo loves when he does it because David’s thinking about him. He loves it until David does it in front of the boys when they’re lounging around in the living room and one of them points it out and makes fun of them for being _that couple. _

When they go out on lunch dates (because neither of them like being out of the house after five) David will always hold his fork out with whatever he’s ordered for Matteo to try and Matteo won’t ever take the fork, he’ll just lean over and take whatever is on the fork with his mouth. David always giggles and wipes his mouth with a napkin because Matteo’s the messiest eater in the world. And Matteo is so in love and he adores whenever David looks after him even when it’s in small ways.


	16. "what would happen if david gave into matteo trying to get him to do things very far from studying?"

“I really don’t want you to fail.” David says softly. He understands that Matteo really doesn’t want to study but he’s scared he’s not going to pass and it’ll put his life on hold. “I won’t.” Matteo shoves David away softly but David follows it. He moves to get out of bed but Matteo gets a grip on him and pulls him back down. “I promise I won’t fail. I just don’t want to waste my time studying while you’re here and I could be focusing on you.” He pulls David into a kiss again. “You know it’s really hard being the responsible one in this relationship.” David says pulling back to look at Matteo seriously. He’s too sweet for his own good and David feels way too soft for him right now. 

David moves so he’s laying on top of Matteo again and just looks at him for a couple moments. “It’s unfair that you get to be this hot while I’m trying to save your future.” “I don’t want you to save my future right now. I want you to kiss me.” David smiles leaning to kiss Matteo again. Matteo smiles into the kiss, hands flying to David’s hair again. “I won.” Matteo whispers between kisses. “Shut up.” David whispers back, grinding up against Matteo making him gasp into the kiss.

Matteo’s hands slide down David’s back and he knows he’s really lost. Matteo’s pulling on his shirt to get it off and David lets it happen. He pulls back to get it over his head, diving back to kiss Matteo’s neck and start pushing his shirt off. “This is-this is so much better than studying.” Matteo says when David’s following his shirt up his body with kisses. David throws Matteo’s shirt across the room when he gets it off, moving to straddle him in the same movement.

Matteo’s hands slide down to the back of David’s pants, fingers dipping below the waistband. “Do you want to close the window?” Matteo asks softly. “No, this is nice.” Matteo hums and kisses David again, sliding his hands further into his pants and pushing them down. David shuffles to get them off, moving to give Matteo time to get his pants off too. Matteo reaches for David again, pulling him back on top of him and kissing him heatedly again.

Their next actions feel like they come in flashes. David going down on Matteo, teasing him until he’s desperate and whiney. Digging through Matteo’s desk drawers to find a condom because he doesn’t have any practical furniture in his room. Climbing back over him and kissing him while putting it on. Sitting up and sinking down, David dragging his hands softly over Matteo’s chest. Leaning back over Matteo so he can kiss him, Matteo trapping David there with a hand on his back and in his hair. Matteo gasping into David’s mouth and throwing his head back. David grabbing Matteo’s hands and pinning them to the bed wanting to hold him as much as possible but also to help get leverage as he really gets into it.

David feels himself getting close, loving being on top like this and being able to get the angle just perfect for him. When he comes he holds onto Matteo’s hands impossibly tight and shoves his face into his neck. “Jesus, _Matteo.” _David breathes out slowing his pace a little. His muscles hurt but he still wants to get Matteo off like this. “Baaaaby.” Matteo whines, pushing his hips up into David. “Hmm? You close baby? You gonna be a good boy and come for me?” David says, knowing how those words are going to affect Matteo. Matteo shivers when he comes. He moved his hands out of David’s and grips onto his shoulders. David rides him through it, staying close the whole time.

After when they’re laying together David interrupts the peace “Come one, you’re done spending time on me, study time.” He moves off the bed trying to encourage Matteo to get up too. “Nooo.” Matteo reaches after David, missing and flopping hard on the bed. “Ugh fine you win.” Matteo says getting up and moving to his desk. David sits on his armchair smiling, this is a moment he could live in forever.


	17. "Can you write about the first time Matteo sucks the cum off David’s fingers after David played with himself and how hot David finds it"

“Oh crap.” Matteo pulls back quickly from kissing David. “What?” David says scrunching his eyebrows. “I remembered what I forgot at the store.” Matteo groans putting his hands over his face. “I forgot that we ran out of condoms.” “Fucking hell. Okay, guess you’re going out then.” David says rolling off Matteo. “Really?” “Yes, really. Come on get your pants back on.” “Why me? They’re going to think I’m a gross horny teenager who is also an idiot.” Matteo really doesn’t want to be _that guy _who goes to the shops and everyone knows he’s there because he forgot about condoms until he actually needed them. 

“I hate to break it to you but you are a gross horny teenager who’s also an idiot.” David says, moving to poke Matteo in the side while he’s jumping around to get his pants on. “Shut up.” Matteo shoves his feet in his shoes and grabs his jacket. “Alright I’ll be back.” He goes to kiss David again. David gets a hand in his hair again to hold Matteo there for a minute. “Be quick.” David yells after him while he’s running out of the door.

Matteo gets down to the store and back in what he considers to be record time. He knows that running probably wasn’t the best choice, a surefire way to turn himself off. Not that it matters much with what he seeing walking back into his room. 

He stands frozen in the doorway unable to look away from David who’s laying on his bed completely naked now and his own fingers inside himself. “Oh my god, shut the door.” David says when he realises Matteo is back and looks over to him. Matteo’s quick moving them, shutting the door and getting over to David. He throws the box down on the bed and gets out of his jacket before kissing David hard. Matteo reaches down between them to rest his hand over Davids. “Can I?” He asks. “Yeah, yeah. Please.” David moves his hand letting Matteo take over. 

When Matteo slides his first finger in David’s dirty hand flies to his face. He really doesn’t know where the thought comes from but he desperately wants David’s fingers in his mouth. He moves his head so he can get them in his mouth. He sucks on David’s pointer finger for a minute before David realises and looks over to him. “Holy crap. _Matteo.” _David says, pushing his fingers deeper into Matteo’s mouth in sync with Matteo’s fingers inside him. 

Matteo gets David off with his hands, keeping David’s fingers in his mouth the whole time. They take a bit of a break after, waiting for David to be good to go again. “I didn’t think you’d want my fingers anywhere near you when they’ve dirty like that.” David says, sort of like a question. “Why? I’ve literally had my mouth everywhere on you.” Matteo pokes Davids side to make him squirm. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t want my fingers in my mouth after they’ve been inside me.” Matteo doesn’t say anything but grins and pulls his own dirty hand to poke at David’s face. “Ew! What the fuck! You’re supposed to be on my team! You’re supposed to be nice to me!” David yells grabbing Matteo’s hand and initiating a half-hearted wrestling match that he wins, ending up on top of Matteo pinning his hands above his face and kissing him hard.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in a road trip and Matteo gets really needy in the passenger seat and kinda starts touching David but David is like Matteo stop or I'm going to fucking crash so Matteo starts playing with himself and David as to pull over because he can't take it anymore and they end up fucking or something

They’ve been in the car for two hours and David still won’t tell Matteo where they’re going. He kind of hates it, hates surprises in general, but he trusts David that wherever they’re going will be good. That doesn’t help ease the fact that he’s bored out of his mind now. It really doesn’t help that David looks ridiculously hot in the drivers seat, sleeves bunched up, and hair a mess. Matteo’s stupid brain can’t get away from how good his boyfriend looks and how badly he wants him now. 

His thoughts roll back to last night, to David pinning him against the wall in the middle of a loud party and biting a dark mark right above where the collars of all his shirts stop. Getting home and being shoved to his knees with a hand gripping his hair tight. Remembering the ways David was rolling his hips against his tongue and how good it felt to be there in that moment. He shifts in his seat, uncomfortably warm now and definitely significantly more turned on than before he started letting his thoughts run. 

“Stop fidgeting it’s distracting.” David warns, readjusting his hands on the wheel. “You’re distracting.” Matteo retorts in his ‘I’m making fun of David but it’s okay because I love him’ voice. “Seriously if I crash this car because you can’t sit still.” David warns again when Matteo tries to move again. Matteo huffs but tries to sit still. It doesn’t work for long because yeah it’s fucking uncomfortable when you’re in a car with a boner and can’t do anything about it but also it’s not flagging anytime soon. 

Matteo puts his hand on David’s thigh sliding it up slowly to get his attention. “Matteo I swear to god.” David says, pushing Matteo’s hand off his leg. Matteo huffs again, shuffling around and pushing his hand down over his crotch to maybe relieve some of the tension. Matteo pushes his hips up into his hand. “What are you doing?” David asks looking over quickly. “Well I have to do something about it.” Matteo defends himself, slipping his hand into his pants and actually trying to jack himself off. “We’ve got thirty minutes left, can’t you wait?” David rolls his eyes very pointedly at Matteo. “It’s your fault.” Matteo says through his teeth. He’s gotten into a rhythm now and words are hard to make happen when he’s feeling any sort of stimulation. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” David says, signalling and turning down the next exit and pulling over. Matteo pulls his hand out of his pants and as soon as David’s got the car off grabs him and kisses him hard. “You’re so needy tonight.” David says when he pulls back, “What’s gotten into you?” Matteo just shrugs, trying to pull David over to be closer to him. “What do you need baby?” David asks, pushing Matteo back against the seat and going back to undo his belt. “You, need you.” Matteo whispers, he doesn’t care much anymore as long as it’s David and he get’s off now. 

David gets out of the car and walks around to Matteo’s side, opening the door and pulling at Matteo’s legs for him to swing around. “I’m going to blow you and when we get to out hotel we’ll do something else.” David pulls Matteo’s pants down enough to get his dick out comfortably. Matteo’s eyes roll back a little in his head when David get’s him in his mouth. It’s obvious he’s going for efficiency, pulling out all the tricks he has up his sleeve to get Matteo close quick. 

It really doesn’t take long, Matteo feels like he’s been worked up forever and is chasing relief in a way he really hasn’t before. He has a hand fisting the shoulder of David’s shirt and another in his own hair. When he comes David has to hold his hips down which only makes it so much better. “I can’t fucking believe you.” David says after when he’s getting up. “Are you really surprised? I was so sure we’d established that I’m always desperate for you by now.” Matteo says. “Yeah but I didn’t think I’d end up blowing you on the side of the road so I can concentrate and get us to our holiday alive.” 


	19. "I really REALLY need the conversation of David telling the boys about Matteo falling asleep during sex."

Matteo’s in a really good place right now. He’s sitting on the floor leaning back on his boyfriend with all of his friends around him. He’s only slightly tipsy, enough to feel kind of too warm in all his layers, watching his friends while they’re playing a stupid game of truth or dare with all these rules Matteo can’t be bothered to keep up with. 

“Matteo it’s your go, Truth or Dare?” Carlos asks, pushing him back into the conversation. “I’m not moving so truth.” He shrugs. “You gotta drink then too, and your bottles empty.” Carlos reminds him. Matteo just grabs David’s drink out of his hand and takes a sip. “Problem solved, truth me.” Matteo smirks, he loves when he gets his way. “Okay, what’s your weirdest sex story?” Carlos grins like he’s won the lottery. “Oof good one man, bet him and David get up to all kinds of kinky shit.” Abdi elbows him, leaning more into the circle to hear better. 

Matteo watches as the others in the circle look at him expectantly, he makes eye contact with Hanna who just raises her eyebrows at him as if she’s telling him to hurry up. “Uhh, weirdest sex story?” He turns to look at David who just shrugs at him, he can say whatever he wants. “I fell asleep once I guess, is that weird?” He knows he looks like a tomato now, it’s something he really didn’t want anyone to know but also he doesn’t want them to know real things about his and David’s sex life so it’s a sacrifice he’s going to have to make. “Pfft boring, Matteo that’s lame.” Carlos scoffs, he doesn’t like the answer but it’s all Matteo’s gonna give him. “Dude you fell asleep during sex? How?!” Abdi yells over everyone else. 

“I’m not surprised.” Jonas says after everyone stops yelling, “Remember Matteo’s the same dude who fell sleep sitting on the floor of a train once.” “Did you? Oh my god I feel so much better about that then.” David laughs, shoving his face into Matteo’s hair. “Oh you feel so much better about it? You’re not the one who fell asleep!” Matteo turns to look at him. “Hey! It’s not exactly a compliment when your boyfriend passes out while you’re giving him your best work!” David defends himself. The group erupts into shouts calling Matteo out. He still feels good being here but Jesus Christ, this sucks.


	20. "Matteo giving david lazy hickeys"

Matteo loves having his face shoved in David’s neck a lot. He likes being close and being able to hide his face. Whenever they’re cuddling he’ll try get into a position where he can shove his face there. That’s why it’s not weird to David when they’re laying watching a movie and Matteo shoves his face in his neck and starts kissing it lazily. He’s probably bored and David just shrugs it off as he just wants to be close. Matteo spends a decent amount of time just kissing his neck but occasionally gives David little nips. At first David pulls away when he does but eventually gives up not really caring, Matteo’s not really been successful in leaving marks on him before so it’s not a big worry for him. At least until later when he sees the mess Matteo’s made. 

He’s gone into the bathroom to brush his teeth before bed when he sees the side of his neck bright fucking purple. He storms back into the bedroom so not impressed. “What the fuck Matteo?!” He says throwing his hands up dramatically. It’s not that big of a deal but holy fucking shit he does not want to have to deal with people seeing it and giving him shit for it. And he _really_ does not want Laura to see it and make assumptions. He’s pretty open with her but he doesn’t want her seeing his neck like that and think or ask him about what’s going on with Matteo. 

Matteo just shrugs like it’s no big deal clearly not noticing how fucking huge the hickey he left is and how dark it is. “Babe seriously, look at what you did!” David moves over to make him look. “Oh my god.” Matteo huffs out a laugh and immediately goes to poke it. David catches his hand in time, “Don’t you fucking dare.” Matteo raises his eyebrows as a challenge and David tackles him down onto the mattress. Matteo squirms beneath him but David isn’t going to give up, he’s going to get his revenge. David starts sucking and biting a mark right under Matteo’s ear where he really won’t be able to hide it. Lucky Matteo also bruises really really easily and it doesn’t take long for David to be successful in leaving a much darker more impressive mark that he knows will take forever to fade. 

David forgets about the hickeys until the next morning when they come out for breakfast and Hans points them out saying “Awh, you’re matching.” before poking Matteo’s and running away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok but David getting Matteo off, Matteo cumming in David’s hand and then Matteo licking his own cum off David’s hand and David just being like “😯😳😩🥵”

It was supposed to be a quick thing. Just David getting Matteo off in the bathrooms of this club then going back to their friends, but that whole concept stops as soon as Matteo starts licking at the mess on David’s hand. David had tried to keep as much of the mess on his hand so Matteo wouldn’t have anything on his jeans when they walked out. After Matteo had stoped shaking he pulled his head away from David’s neck, grabbed a hold of his wrist and dragged it up to his mouth. He sucked David’s fingers into his mouth, holding eye contact and making David’s knees weak. When Matteo’s done he lets go of David’s hand and he still has some of his own come smeared on his face. David rests his hand against his face and uses his thumb to push it into his mouth. David pulls his hand back and kisses him. Matteo tastes like himself and David’s really into it. 

“Oh my god, okay we’re going home.” David says stepping back so he can pull Matteo out of the toilet stall and through the club. Their friends whoop and tease them for leaving but David doesn’t care, when Matteo’s being that hot he needs to have him alone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of today’s clippp... we all know David and Matteo looked BOMB and it’s probably no lie that they were admiring each other the whole time and probably kept wanting to get their hands all over each other. Can u write something along the lines of them sneaking out during abiball?? Like then not being able to be apart and then when they’re finally alone, David pins Matteo against a wall and loads of neck kisses and Matteo comes back with the first few on his bottoms unbuttoned, not realizing

Something Matteo’s learnt tonight is that David is a clingy drunk. He’s kept his hands on Matteo most of the night since he started drinking, and when Matteo had to leave to go to the bathroom he had wanted to follow. Matteo had just distracted him with leaning on Sara telling him he’ll be all his when he gets back. David takes that to mean that as soon as he gets back he’s going to be all over him a little inappropriately for where they are. He’s kissing Matteo’s neck and grabbing his ass while trying to play it off as dancing. 

Matteo pulls back after a few minutes. “Hey let’s so somewhere else.” He suggests. He doesn’t want to give up having David all over him like this but he also doesn’t want to be doing this in front of everyone. David smiles and grabs his hand to pull him outside. They go around the side of the building and David pushes him against the wall and kisses him hard. Matteo kisses him back enthusiastically, he lets his hands go where ever the end up. David’s hands are on his face and in his hair while his are on his shirt. Matteo forgets where they are for a second and starts undoing the buttons on David’s shirt. He stops himself when cool wind goes over them. 

Matteo moves his arms so they’re wrapped around David’s neck, hands going to his hair. David ends up holding Matteo’s waist, he also pushes his thigh between Matteo’s legs and pushes up against him. Matteo gasps into his mouth, pulling him closer and trying to kiss him harder. David pulls back from the kiss to kiss down his neck and start on a mark. It’s all hot and David is all over him, Matteo’s about to ask him if he wants to go home so they can continue this somewhere else. But of course, they’re interrupted. It’s just some random other couple who’ve had the same idea as them but clearly don’t care as much as Matteo does about privacy. 

“It’s okay, we can go dance for a bit.” David shrugs pulling away when he realises that Matteo’s not into it anymore. They go back inside and it’s still loud and cramped. Matteo doesn’t mind though, not when David is next to him and has his arm around his shoulders. Leonie and Sara tease them when they get back, David’s buttons still undone and Matteo’s hair a mess. Matteo puts his hat back on to cover it and shut them up. Later Jonas pokes the hickey David left on Matteo’s neck and yells “Oh hell yeah Luigi! Get some!” and if Matteo wasn’t so drunk he would have punched him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft post-prom sex, giggle and high but also soft and loving. David telling Matteo how proud he is of him finished off with cute cuddles and watching the sunrise.... If you don't mind :)

Matteo’s drunk and he doesn’t care who’s around him. His boyfriend is looking way to good for him to even think about keeping his hands off him. They’re dancing together now. Matteo had pouted at David dancing with Leonie and not him until he’d come over and pulled Matteo against him. They’re resting their foreheads together and David is leading them in a circle. The song changes to something with more bass that really isn’t meant for slow dancing, Matteo lets go of David’s hand and wraps his arms around his waist. Their dancing changes to something that really isn’t meant for a school dance. Matteo drops his head down to David’s neck and starts kissing his neck and sliding his hands down to rest on his ass. 

“Oh my god, get a room!” Sara giggles next to them. Matteo looks up to glare at her and sees her filming them. “Fuck off! Let me dance with my boyfriend.” Matteo tells her off, turning his attention back to David and kissing him. David pulls him closer, putting his hands in Matteo’s hair and effectively knocking his hat off. Matteo can’t bring himself to care while he’s kissing David while he looks like _that_. David pulls back to talk, “Want to get out of here?” Matteo looks around them seeing the dwindling group around them and nods. “Yeah let’s go home and get you out of this suit.” Matteo pulls at the collar of David’s shirt where he’s already undone two of the buttons when they snuck away to make out earlier. 

They only say goodbye to the people immediately around them, grabbing their jackets from the table they claimed earlier and leaving quickly. They get the bus back to Matteo’s knowing the flat is empty right now. David texts his sister that he’s staying at Matteo’s and she replies with ‘I know’ which makes them fall over laughing. 

Getting up to Matteo’s flat is a feat in itself. David pushed Matteo against the wall out the front of his building to kiss him hard enough to make him weak in the knees. Matteo grabs David’s hand and tries to pull him up the stairs but just ends up stumbling over his own feet. David passes him, slapping him on the butt and running up what is left. They get inside the apartment and make their way through to Matteo’s room quickly. When the door shuts David pushes Matteo up against the wall again and kisses him hard. His hands are quick to undo Matteo’s suspenders and pants. He pulls back to push them down and then pull him away from the wall and push him down on the bed. David sits upright over Matteo’s thighs and runs his hands down his chest. Really he looks like all of Matteo’s wet dreams come true on top of him like this. His shirt is crumpled and half undone, his hair’s a mess but still somehow perfect.

“Shit you look so good.” Matteo says, grabbing a handful of David’s shirt and pulling him down to kiss him. Hands wonder and Matteo gets David’s shirt undone. David sits back up to get his shirt off and try pull his binder off, it gets stuck on his head and they laugh together. Matteo helps him get it off, going to undo his pants right after. David unbuttons his shirt and pushes it to the side, he leans down and starts kissing his way down Matteo’s chest and stomach. He pulls his underwear down, multitasking as he grabs Matteo’s dick and pulls them off him. 

David blows Matteo and it’s sloppy. He spends a little too much time licking at the tip before pushing himself a bit too far down but it’s still fucking perfect. Matteo grips his hair tight, anchoring himself when he starts to feel dizzy. When Matteo gets close he pulls David off a little forcefully. David smirks at him, climbing back over him again. He’s lost his pants and undies now and Matteo can kind of feel how ready David is for this against him stomach. “Do you need me to do anything for you?” Matteo asks, his words are a little slurred his mind foggy from the drinks and from how good his boyfriend looks above him. “No, no.” David shakes his head, “Just need you in me.” David reaches over to where they’d left the crumpled box of condoms the other day and pulls one out. 

He’s quick in getting it on Matteo and moving to sink down. He sits still for a minute, looking Matteo in the eye until it gets to be too much. David leans to kiss Matteo when he starts moving. Matteo gasps into his mouth and his hands fly up to grip onto his back. David grabs Matteo’s arms and pins then down near his head, grabbing his hands so he can hold them while keeping Matteo still. David’s pace gets faster and he has to sit up to keep his balance. He moves Matteo’s hands with his to put them on his thighs. “David, m-baby. Not gonna last long.” Matteo gets out, he can’t talk well during sex his mind too full of DavidDavidDavid, his drunkenness not helping much either. “That’s okay baby, let go when you need to.” 

David gets a hand on himself to help get himself off. He gets there right before Matteo, the way he tenses around him pushing him over the edge. David gets off him and goes to grab a shirt to put on while Matteo cleans up. They both seem to understand that if they stopped to cuddle they’d fall asleep and that’t the opposite of a good idea while they’re sticky and naked. When they get back into bed Matteo lays with his head shoved into David’s neck, almost entirely laying on top of him. 

“Thank you for tonight.” David whispers after a few minutes. “What do you mean?” Matteo doesn’t know why he’s saying thank you. “Thank you for taking me tonight and being patient with me when I got smashed with everyone else. You’re such a good guy to me.” David squeezes Matteo closer to him. “I got just as smashed remember. I love you and it was a good night that I’m really glad you were there with me.” “I love you too.” David says quieter, “Okay too sappy. Go to sleep.” Matteo laughs softly at him closing his eyes and moving to be more comfortable. He’s quick to fall asleep and when he wakes the next morning they’re still laying the same way and despite the pounding in his head he’s really content to just lay there forever.


	24. "Matteo being really whiny and sensitive during all types of sex- thoughts please"

David first realises Matteo’s whiney when they’re making out. It’s mid afternoon and the rooms maybe a little too hot but they can’t keep their hands off each other. David’s on top of Matteo, they’ve been kissing for a while and it’s starting to feel like it might lead somewhere else. David’s been sort of gently grinding against Matteo for a few minutes when he notices Matteo making noises. He knows he’s been trying to be quiet every other time they’ve done things, but right now they’re alone for the next few minutes before they have to get going. It’s nice, David likes hearing him. David makes Matteo come in his pants because he just wants to keep hearing those noises forever and gets a little carried away with his grinding. 

The next time he hears it it’s late at night and he’s going down on Matteo. Matteo’s arching his back off the mattress and gripping David’s hair hard. It’s really encouraging hearing him. David tries different things to hear how his whines change. Matteo really likes when David gets as much of him as possible in his mouth and lets his hands wonder, his whines are deeper and longer. When David’s teasing, little licks and kisses to the tip and moving away to bite at his thighs, Matteo whines high and short. He pretty much lifts off the mattress as well, David _really _enjoys him sounding and acting like that. Loves being able to hear how loud and desperate Matteo can get. They get a stern talking to the next morning from a sleep deprived Hans with a dozing Linn next to him. Not that David cares that much really. 

David really hears it when he fingers Matteo. That’s when he gets the loudest and the whiniest. He’s cried sometimes while it’s happening but that really isn’t sometime David’s worried about anymore. He really likes how loud Matteo gets when he fingers him but they can only do it very occasionally when they know they’re alone. Matteo gasps a lot too when he’s being fingered, like he can’t catch his breath between long drawn out whines. 

The only time David’s not sure he hears Matteo get whiney is when he’s on top and doing a lot of the work. He’s out of breath a lot of the time and doesn’t really have space to make much noise otherwise. However when David’s doing most of the work in getting them off Matteo will be fairly loud. When he’s inside David he’ll moan more than whine but he’ll still whine a fair bit, he also wriggles around sometimes and David finds it grossly adorable. When David fucks him he’s possibly the most whiney of it all. Matteo can’t control himself and will gasp loud and whine deep and long that leaves him panting. David’s learnt how to move the right ways to make him extra loud. He really really likes when Matteo lets out whatever sounds come to him, not worrying about anything or anyone besides himself and David in the moment. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back from the road trip and since they couldnt exactly do much *physically* for the last few weeks, when they get home they're tired and horny. Matteo falls asleep straight away while david showers (cause hes not a literal goblin) and david walks in on matteo having a certain type of dream: please continue
> 
> &
> 
> Can I request some face sitting please?

David swears he was only in the shower for fifteen minutes but when he comes back Matteo is dead to the world. He rolls his eyes at his boyfriend before going over to the closet and trying to dig through it for a jumper. He only gets through one pile of closed before he hears something behind him and freezes. He knows how tired Matteo’s been so he freezes to see if it was him waking up or not. He hears it again, this time more distinct. A rustling sound then a high whine that David recognises almost immediately. He turns around to see Matteo laying with his leg thrown over the rolled up doona. David watches him for a second before he sees him moving his hips slightly, rolling them against the doona. 

He watches Matteo for a few seconds, watches while he moans into the pillow and his hands grip the blanket. It takes him a second to realise Matteo’s still asleep, that he’s not doing this consciously. Matteo gasps and murmurs into his pillow “_David, shit.” _David feels heat flash through his body hearing his name, Matteo’s not only having a dirty dream, but a dirty dream about him and wow. That’s hot. David moves over to sit on the bed, he’s going to wake Matteo up because really it’s been two weeks since they’ve last been able to do anything due to annoying complications on their trip and the fact that sex in a tent hardly works for either of them and David’s not gonna miss the opportunity to do anything. 

David puts a hand on Matteo’s side knowing that just talking to him won’t wake him. “Matteo? Baby?” He says. Matteo doesn’t wake to that so David shakes him gently, “ Matteo, wake up.” Matteo wakes up suddenly, head snapping up and eyes wide. He looks like he’s been caught doing something illegal. “Oh my god.” Matteo groans, throwing himself back on the bed. He shuffles so he’s laying on his back looking up at David “Why’d you wake me up, I was having the best dream.” “I thought maybe if you woke up we could continue whatever it was together?” David tilts his head after asking. “Oh we can, can we?” Matteo teases, reaching up and wrapping his arms around David’s neck to pull him down to kiss him. 

David’s quick to turn the kiss dirty. He licks into Matteo’s mouth and straddles his thighs. Matteo moves his hands down from David’s neck to drag down his body to grab onto his thighs. Matteo is obsessed with David’s thighs, always having his hands on them when he can. David pulls back from the kiss to talk, “What were we doing in your dream?” he whispers. “How do you know you were in it?” Matteo grins like he knows he’s being a little shit. “Because you were saying my name ‘Oh David! You’re such a sex god David! The only and best man for me!’” David laughs. “Shut up I did not.” Matteo shoves him lightly. 

“No but seriously, what were you dreaming about?” David asks again. “Just us, I think you sat on my face and then I got to get inside you after two fucking weeks. Really it’s all I’ve been thinking about since we started heading home.” Matteo says softly. David knows he’s not embarrassed but they’re still working on the talking about sex and things like that so he’s a little shy about it. David gets it. “Hmm? You want that? Tell me what you need baby.” he asks. “Want to taste you. Then we can see where we’re at?” Matteo asks. David just nods and sits back up to take his shirt off. Matteo’s eyes drift down his body and he gives an appreciative hum, “Wow you look good.” 

David gets his binder off then reaches for the bottom of Matteo’s shirt. “It’s only fair.” he says before pulling it up. David leans down to kiss around Matteo’s chest, licking over his nipples because he’s recently learnt that they’re pretty sensitive. Matteo’s hands move to push down the back of David’s pants. David kisses him again while Matteo starts pushing his pants off along with his underwear. “Come up here.” Matteo says once he’s got them down to his knees. David kicks his pants the rest of the way off before moving over Matteo again. He sits on his chest looking down at him for a few seconds, “You good?” he asks. “Yeah come here.” Matteo squeezes his thighs. “Remember how to tell me to stop?” David asks, Matteo nods and tries to pull him up. “Show me.” David says. “Ugh fine.” Matteo squeezes his calf twice, the signal they’ve established for when one of them can’t talk but needs a break. 

David smiles at him before nodding then moving up to Matteo’s waiting mouth. Matteo runs his tongue in lazy circles while David rolls his hips back against it. David loves being like this, he can move around to where he needs to feel things the most. He knows that Matteo likes having him on top of him like that, that he likes David having all the control. David keeps going for a few minutes, letting himself get lost in the sensation. He gets close, he knows he can come like this but part of him doesn’t want to. Wants to wait until he’s got something inside him. “Matteo, fuck. Matteo I’m-” David grips his hair tight, squeezing his eyes shut when it starts to feel _really _good, “Matteo I need to stop. Don’t wanna come yet.” Matteo squeezes his thighs to double check that’s what he wants. David nods and starts pulling back and away. 

David moves back down to where he’s able to kiss Matteo. He briefly thinks that he should find it gross that he’s okay with kissing him after he’s gone down on him. David pulls back to talk, “Can I take your pants off now?” Matteo nods quickly, hands going to start pushing them down himself. David laughs at his eagerness before pushing his hands away and doing it himself. David looks down to help himself get Matteo’s pants off easier. “Oh no undies? Cheeky.” He teases. “Never hurts to be prepared.” Matteo shrugs, grinning. David just shakes his head, throwing Matteo’s pants on the floor and moving back over him. He gets a hand on Matteo before he’s shaking his head and stopping him, “No. If you do that I’m gonna come before I get in you.” David laughs again letting go, “Best we get to that then.” 

David gets up and grabs a condom out of their unpacked bag. They’d definitely overpacked them being oblivious to how little sex they’d be able to have on their roadtrip. He gets it open and on Matteo in record time. “Do you think we need extra lube?” Matteo asks. “Yeah probably.” David groans getting up out of bed to grab it off Matteo’s desk. He’s quick in getting it on him and then moving back over to sink down. After two weeks without, being full feels so good. He just wants more and more, barely giving either of them time to get adjusted before rocking his hips. David’s hot his hands flat on Matteo’s chest to steady himself while he’s riding for his life. “Holy shit this is good.” He says after a few minutes. Matteo just gives a high whine back. 

Matteo grips onto David’s hips hard, letting him do whatever he needs right now. David finds the best angle for himself and works it hard. He gets close fast again and can see in Matteo’s face that he’s close too. David’s orgasm hits him hard and out of the blue almost. His whole body shakes and he falls forward to be resting his head in Matteo’s neck. “Shit, so good Teo.” David says, keeping his hips moving to both get himself through it and hopefully get Matteo off too. David sit back up and get Matteo the rest of the way. It only takes a few more seconds of continuous movements for Matteo to be arching his back and moaning loud. He shivers when he’s done, arms moving up to pull David down to him. David goes willingly, wanting to be close to him. 

David moves away to get off Matteo’s dick, shivering when it gets out of him. He lays down half on top of Matteo and just stays there for a few minutes. “That was good.” Matteo says once he’s caught his breath again. “Hmm? Just good?” David asks, teasing lightly. “I don’t know. Can’t think that much yet.” “Oh is that right?” “Uh huh.” 


	26. "More of david sucking matteo off pls (matteo being sensitive and david maybe fingering him at the same time?)"

David likes going down on Matteo mainly because he likes having Matteo squirming underneath him. When he first did it he wasn’t confident in it but he was definitely enthusiastic. He didn’t think he did the best job but Matteo kinda just laughed that off and told him clearly he fucking did. David practices a lot and Matteo really isn’t complaining. David quickly learns that Matteo gets off faster when he pays the most attention to his tip and uses his hands to touch him in other ways. David likes to hold Matteo’s hips down and try get as much of him in his mouth as possible. He likes challenging himself with it. 

Right now David’s laying between Matteo’s legs lazily sucking him off. He’s being going at it for a while now and brought Matteo close a couple times, pulling off every time so he’s stopped. He pulls off again when he feels Matteo’s legs start shaking again, he looks up and sees Matteo completely flushed. He looks beautiful like that and it’s really encouraging for David to keep going. David really just wants to make him even more wrecked, make him feel really good. 

“Hey baby?” He says, his voice a bit raspy, “I wanna finger you, is that okay?” Matteo groans and nods his head “Yes, please.” He says, letting the hand he has in David’s hair tighten. David smiles, loving that he wants it so much. David moves to sit up and grab the lube when Matteo reaches over himself and shoves it in David’s hand. David laughs softly at his enthusiasm. He’s quick to lube up his fingers and push Matteo’s thighs apart. He slides the first finger in while he gets his mouth back on Matteo’s dick. Matteo pushes his hips back against David’s finger and back up into his mouth like he doesn’t know where he wants to get more from. David works him slowly, using his finger to rub against his prostate while he swirls his tongue around the tip of his dick. 

David slides a second finger in knowing that Matteo prefers to have more in him. Matteo throws his head back and moans loud. David works harder on his dick as well, wanting to get him off now. He gets really into how Matteo feels underneath him, how he’s rocking his hips a little and gasping every time David brushed against his prostate or sucked particularly hard. “David I-” Matteo tries to warn him before he’s coming. David hears it but doesn’t let up. He focuses his fingers on one spot and pulls back a little on his dick to be able to keep everything in his mouth. 

When Matteo comes he arches his back, gripping David’s hair and shoulder hard. His thighs shake and his hips push up a little more into David’s mouth. David tries to swallow everything down, he’s not the biggest fan of how come tastes but he’s less of a fan of getting it on his face. Sometimes he will let Matteo come on his stomach and then lick it up later or draw patterns with it. He knows it’s a little gross but he also loves being able to make a mess of Matteo with physical evidence. Sometimes he’ll keep it in his mouth and kiss Matteo after to make him taste or swallow it as well. Matteo really likes when he does that and has mentioned it before to him. 

After Matteo’s done, he softly pushes David’s head away, a signal they have for when he’s really not feeling up to doing anything involving overstim. David moves and slowly pulls his fingers out. Matteo shivers when he does, then making grabby hands at him. David crawls back up his body and cuddles into him, both a little sticky and sweaty but it’s still comfortable. “Holy shit that was good.” Matteo says when he’s caught his breath. “Yeah?” David asks, he knows Matteo enjoyed himself but he enjoys hearing it. “Fuck yeah. You have to do that again sometime. It’s so intense.” Matteo laughs after talking. “Mmm, I guess I might.” 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You wrote about Laura entering the apartment while davenzi was in the room and I wondered if Laura came in to see them both? What would David's reaction be? Would Matteo be embarrassed or would he laugh? Could you do something about it?"

Laura didn’t walk in on the boys then but she has before. David was completely embarrassed while Matteo didn’t care much until he realised how upset David was about it. David was laying between Matteo’s legs sucking him off when she walks in. She didn’t knock which makes sense, normally neither of them knock because they’ve never really had much reason to need to before now. She walks in the door and when she sees them she shouts and turns away to leave. Unfortunately David snaps his head up fast enough to make eye contact with her before she can leave.

David groans and shoves his face into Matteo’s thigh. Matteo’s laughing and David isn’t sure if it’s because of shock or he actually finds this funny. “Oh my god! Nope, nope, nope. That did not just happen!” David shouts getting up to put his pants back on. “Wait where are you going?” Matteo reaches for him when he’s off the bed. “To New Zealand. I’m going to become a celibate farmer and change my name.” David half jokes, it doesn’t sound like the worst plan right now. “Do you want me to come with you?” Matteo asks, he can read David to well. “No I need to talk to her first. I’ll be back though, who knows how this is going to go.” David sighs. He’s not planning running like he wants to but the worry that flashes across Matteo’s face makes him need to reassure him. David kisses him quickly “I’ll be back.”

David walks into the living room where he sees Laura sitting on the couch with her headphones on reading a book. David flops down on the armchair adjacent the couch, “So.” he starts. Laura takes her headphones off and turns to face him, “So.” It’s quiet for a few seconds before they both start talking at the same time, “I’m so sorry, I should’ve locked my door.” “I can’t believe I didn’t knock. You told me Matteo was here. Sorry I’ll let you talk.” David looks down at his hands, “I’m sorry I didn’t lock my door or let you know.” “What, you were going to come out here and say ‘oh sorry Laura we’re just going to go have sex so don’t come in.’ As if. You barely tell me when you need new socks.” Laura laughs. David’s relived that she’s not mad, not that she’s the kind of person to get mad about these things. 

“Maybe we need to come up with a system so this doesn’t happen again. I know you might not want to but I really don’t want to see that again.” Laura suggests, moving to face David entirely. “What if we just don’t do anything like that here? That completely eliminates the possibility.” David really doesn’t want to talk to his sister about sex with his boyfriend at all and definitely not about ways for him to let her know they’re doing things in the apartment. “I guess that’s an option but if you guys do do things here I want to be able to avoid it.” Laura pushes. “What if we just started knocking when we know we have people over? I tell you whenever Matteo’s coming here so that’d work.” David suggests. It’s easier than having a signal or anything like that. “Yeah okay. That works, but you have to tell me when he’s here.” “Yeah no problem.” “Okay, now go back to him and make sure he hasn’t booked a one way ticket to a remote island or anything okay?” 

David leaves quickly. Matteo’s still sitting on the bed, but now with the covers over himself and scrolling through his phone. “So are we still changing our identities?” He asks grinning like the little shit he is. “No but we’re not coming here for a while if one of us is staying over. I don’t think I could deal with that emotionally for like six years at least.” David collapses on the bed face first. “You say that now but just wait until we have to have breakfast with Hans again.” Matteo reminds him of that time when Hans had tried to give them both the safe is sexy talk over eggs. “Oh god, we can’t have sex ever again anywhere jesus.” 


	28. "Matteo bottoming when someone comes into the flat "

Matteo’s only bottomed a handful of times at this point and it’s still so intense every time. He loves being under David and letting him have full control over everything he’s feeling. It’s utter bliss when he’s got something in him and he really can’t control what he’s doing when David’s fucking him. Every time they’ve done it they’ve tried to make sure they’re in an empty apartment because they’ve learnt that Matteo really struggles with being quiet when he’s got something in him. 

Now they’re in David’s flat, his sisters at work and should be for at least another hour so they should have the place to themselves long enough to get off. David took his sweet ass time getting Matteo open and getting in him so he’s really worked up. He keeps throwing his head back and forth and whining high and loud whenever David moves. David’s being fair generous with his pace, tipping his hips at just the right angle and thrusting short and fast into him. Matteo’s got a hand gripping his ass and another scraping down his back. It’s so good and he never wants it to stop. 

Matteo’s really getting into it, getting close even. His whines have turned into unintelligible words and gasps whenever David hits his prostate dead on. He’s almost completely lost in the moment when he hears the door unlock. David freezes above him and Matteo tries to breathe normally. David’s bedroom is right near the front door and Laura is the only person not currently in David’s bedroom who has a key so he’s just trying to not let her hear. Matteo hates himself because when he shuffles a little he moans almost too loud. David grabs a hold of Matteo’s hip with one hand and puts a hand over his mouth. 

“David? Are you home?” Laura yells out into the apartment. “Uh yeah?” David yells back and Matteo nearly hits him. He tries to give him a look that says ‘Why did you tell her? You could have lied’ “Is Matteo here too?” She asks. “Oh yeah he’s just asleep though sorry.” David lies, Matteo guesses it’ll keep her out of here at least. “Oh okay, I’m going to take a nap too. Wake me up if you guys want me to make dinner later.” She says and they listen while she walks away. 

As soon as she’s far enough away to not hear Matteo laughs quietly through David’s hand. “Holy shit that was too close.” Matteo says after David’s pulled his hand away. “Yeah holy shit.” David shoves his face in Matteo’s neck and sighs. Doing that causes him to slip deeper inside Matteo, Matteo throws his head back a little and tries to hold his breath so he doesn’t make any noise. David pulls back to look at him, “Do you think you can be quiet?” he asks. “What?” Matteo asks. “If you want to finish I’m going to need you to be quiet. Think you can do it?” David says. Matteo doesn’t even have to think long about it, feeling his dick throb when he things about coming and how good that would feel, “Yeah I can do it.” “Okay good. You’re only allowed to come if you’re quiet.” 

David starts moving again, he’s a little slower this time but the tip of the strap is rubbing over his prostate. Matteo wants to start moaning again but won’t let himself. He lets slip a gasp that’s almost too loud and David stops moving entirely. Matteo squirms a bit until David decides to keep moving, changing up his pace a bit for a little longer. Matteo gets worked up again quickly, he holds his breath for a bit to try keep his sounds in. “You’re doing so well baby. Being such a good boy for me.” David says quietly and close to Matteo’s ear. Matteo feels his breath on his neck and it makes him shiver, “Do you think you deserve to come now?” Matteo nods quickly, “Yeah, yeah.” “Okay baby, let me help you.”

David quickens his pace and gets a hand on Matteo’s dick. He works him almost perfectly in sync with his thrusts and it’s so good. Matteo’s already so worked up from waiting so long to get to this point and it doesn’t take much for him to come. He shoots up his stomach while biting down on David’s shoulder to keep himself quiet. When Matteo’s finished David lets go of his dick and drags his hand up his stomach before pushing two come soaked fingers into his mouth. Matteo sucks them enthusiastically, letting David drag them in and out of his mouth while he pulls out of him. “Wow look at you. You’re a mess. You were so good for me.” David praises him. Matteo feels his cheeks turn a darker red, loves when he can make David proud of him. 


	29. "Matteo fingering himself + david walking in"

Matteo doesn’t do this often, only when he really has heaps of time and the thought crosses his mind and won’t leave. He likes to take his time and lay on his side and just make himself feel good. Matteo’s not sure when the urge to finger himself came back but suddenly he just really needed it again. Really he hasn’t even jacked off much since he got with David. They’re teenage boys who are both in their first relationship that they’re invested in and when they’re alone they hardly ever keep their hands off each other. But now it’s been three days since they’ve had time to themselves and Matteo’s already getting a little desperate. 

Matteo starts out moving slowly, running his hands down his chest and dipping down into his underwear. He touches himself for a second, jacking himself slowly a couple times. He pulls his hand out and pushes his underwear off and kicks them off the bed. As soon as he’s laying down again he reaches for the lube and gets things started. It’s always strange at first but he gets really into it quickly. His skin prickles and he pushes his hips back against his fingers. He can’t quite get his spot from this angle but it’s still really nice, he likes that he can make it last long when he’s just going off his fingers inside himself. He closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the feeling. 

It’s bliss until he’s suddenly snapped out of his relaxed bubble and he’s freezing. Oh shit someone’s walked in on him two fingers deep and he knows he’s entirely on display for whoever is standing in the doorway and there is no covering up what he has been doing. Especially now it’s been at leave ten seconds and no one has moved.

“Matteo?” David’s voice comes from the doorway. Matteo turns to look at him and ohthankgod it’s him. David steps into the room and closes the door behind him. He twists the lock and walks over towards Matteo, sitting on the edge of the bed, “Don’t stop on my account.” David shrugs. 

Matteo scrunches his eyebrows at David, “Uhm, what?” David shrugs, “Keep going. Clearly you were enjoying yourself.” Matteo relaxes a little hearing that. His fingers are still pretty deep inside him and he wants to move them there. “Are you sure?” He asks. “Yeah shit. Yeah it’s hot.” David slides his hand up Matteo’s leg. Matteo nods and shifts so he can get a better angle. He starts moving his fingers again and whines at the feeling. He hears David gasp behind him and it encourages him to work at it harder, push his hips back against his fingers and really make a show of himself. He’s got his top leg stretched up high and is laying a bit more on his stomach than his side. It’s good in this position cause he can rub against the bed a little bit and can actually get somewhere closer to coming. 

“Wow you’re gorgeous Teo. So open and needy huh? Love seeing you make yourself feel good baby.” David says low and quiet. Matteo can feel his hand running slowly up his leg until it’s resting on the inside of his thigh. Matteo pushes back into his hand a bit more and it slips down between his legs. “Can I touch you Teo?” David asks. Matteo nods fast, shifting his hips a little so David can reach under him and get a hand on his dick. It feels insanely good with David’s hand on him and his fingers inside himself. It brings him close fast. Matteo’s breathing is short and he keeps rocking his hips between his fingers and David’s hand. 

“Wow baby you look so good. Love how you look when you’re like this. Love seeing to spread out and desperate.” David says while rubbing his thumb over Matteo’s tip. If Matteo’s head was clearer he’d be amazed by how good David is at doing this even though it’s a weird angle and he can’t see what he’s doing. When Matteo finally comes he shakes through it and whines really high and long. David says something that he can’t even hear because his head is ringing because it’s knocked him back a little. Coming this hard is something he doesn’t get often and only really when he’s got something in him. He loves it but it makes him so exhausted. 

Matteo grabs a hold on David’s arm and drags him up his body to give him a hard kiss and cuddle up to him. At the same time he pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets. He’s just about to fall asleep in his bliss when David shakes him lightly. “Hey no, you’ve got to have a shower now. You’re all gross and sticky.” David tells him, “And I’m not cuddling with you while you smell like sex.” Matteo groans loud, “But I’m comfortaaablle.” “Too bad. Come on if you get up now I’ll join you.” Matteo’s up in a second and in the bathroom before David. “Hurry up, waters getting cold!” He shouts. David laughs loud at him and stupidly it makes Matteo’s heart flutter because David makes him so happy especially when he’s laughing. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“The problem with this is that every time David makes any noise Matteo will stop and start grinning up at him cheekily which ends up with him accidentally edging David enough for David to sorta force (consensually) his head down and hold it there until he gets off.” That is SO hot, can you elaborate more on this pls??"

Matteo’s laying between David’s legs kissing his way down his stomach. They’ve got lots of time today and honestly Matteo’s really excited to have it. He wants to use as much of it as possible to really make David feel good, he wants to work hard for it. He grabs onto the waistband of David’s boxers and looks up to him in a silent question that he already knows the answer to him. David nods and lifts his hips off the mattress to help him out. Matteo pulls them down and chucks them off over the side of the bed before laying back down and getting comfortable. 

Matteo gently pushed David’s legs a little further apart, wrapping his arms around his thighs and turning his head to kiss at one. He’d try to leave marks but at this point he’s given up on bruising David, it just doesn’t work. “Teo I really love and appreciate you but please hurry up I’m dying over here.” David says with a soft laugh to play it off as chill. Matteo shakes his head at him before moving to dive into it. 

Straight away he’s trying hard, they’re alone in David’s apartment and really he wants to see how loud he can get him. It’s almost a competition with himself. He starts off pulling out all the tricks he knows will get David riled up quickly. He squeezes his thighs tight and pushes his face really into it. David gets a hand tangled in his hair and pulls kinda hard. Matteo knows David likes when he goes from nothing to everything straight away. David gets really into it really quickly and Matteo just wants to work that as much as possible. 

Matteo moves one of his arms down so he can tease his fingers over him for a second. David groans a little at that and Matteo snaps his head up to look at him properly. David’s head is thrown back a little, he’s got one hand still in Matteo’s hair and another above his head gripping onto the pillow. Matteo can’t help but grin up at him because wow, he’s the person that’d made David look like that. “Why’d you stop?” David asks looking back down at Matteo. “Had to look at you.” Matteo shrugs before looking away and getting back into it.

Matteo starts putting a bit more pressure behind his fingers to signal to David what he’s going to do before sliding a finger into him and angling it up a bit straight away. He’s learnt how to work David’s sweet spots without having to think too hard about it. He knows he’s got it when David lifts his hips up a little and pushes back into it. “Teo, more. Please more.” Matteo listens and slides a second finger in him. He gets it now that he’s had something in him that one finger really can only do so much. 

Matteo keeps working like this until David starts letting out some gasps and moans along with his legs shaking a little bit. Matteo gets distracted by his sounds again and looks up to grin at him. He loves how David sounds and really wants to put his full attention on it which is sort of a problem because he can’t always keep going with what’s making him make those sounds. David gasps for a minute catching his breath before he whines a small bit at the loss. Matteo grins and shakes his head. “Look who’s being needy now.” He teases giggling a little bit, knowing that really this is nothing compared to what he can be like. 

David groans annoyed at him and tightens his grip in Matteo’s hair to direct him. He pulls Matteo’s head back down to where he needs it. “I love that you’re enjoying yourself baby but I really need you to finish me off now.” David says in a slightly deeper voice that definitely makes Matteo feel like he has to do as he’s told. Matteo gets straight back into it, swirling his tongue and moving his fingers in a rhythm he knows will get David there fast. David works his hips against Matteo’s fingers and tongue and when he starts coming Matteo can feel all of how his body tenses around him.

He’s so surrounded by David that it’s all he can think about it. David lets out an indescribable sound that’s loud and sends shivers down Matteo’s spine. He feels like maybe he could get off just on how he can hear how good David is feeling, it’s honestly the best thing. He’d love to have it always. Matteo rubs himself against the mattress to let out some of the building tension in his body while he keeps going to drag it out for David. Eventually David pulls him away and starts pulling him to come up his body. Matteo listens and lets himself be pulled into a deep kiss. The first time David had kissed Matteo after he’d gone down on him Matteo had been scared he would be grossed out but really David didn’t mind, he just likes kissing Matteo whenever he can. 

“I needed you to stop do we can do more in a bit.” David explains when he’s pulled back. “Are you sure? It’s fine if we just stop now.” Matteo doesn’t wanna seem like he needs to be paid back for doing that because he really doesn’t, he really really enjoys doing it. “Am I sure? Yes I’m fucking sure. We’ve got the flat to yourselves tonight and I want to make the most of us.” David says shoving Matteo a little only to pull him back and close. 


	31. "ok but phone sex/sexting between davenzi would be ;))) "

David really knows it’s his fault for leaving his phone off silent when he fell asleep. But then again who calls at two in the morning. Matteo. That’s who. When David sees who it is he starts to worry a little. He knows Matteo doesn’t sleep well, often waking up to spams of memes and sweet messages from him. David answers the phone, holding it to his ear and closing his eyes again. “Na?”

“Hey, so…” Matteo trails off. “Yeah? You all good baby?” David hears some shuffling and Matteo sighing heavily. “I’m good. Just bored I guess.” Matteo says, he sounds a little distant and David can tell that’s not the whole truth. “Okay, do you called me to wake me up, because you’re bored?” David says trying to understand. Matteo huffs a little, “Not exactly. I just needed to hear you.” “You wanted to hear me? Love, that’s really sweet, but are you sure that’s all?” If David’s brain was working more he’d feel guilty pushing Matteo like this. “No, but now that I can hear you it sounds so ridiculous.” Matteo moves around again, his restlessness worries David a little more. “I’m really sure it’s not.”

“It’s just,” Matteo sighs again, “I just wish you were here.” David smiles a little, they haven’t seen each other properly in almost a week and he’s honestly missing Matteo a lot. “I wish I was there too baby. I miss you a lot, but I’m back in two days!” David tries to sound optimistic. “No fuck, okay.” Matteo takes a second. “I can’t believe I did this but I called you at two in the fucking morning because I miss you and I also wanted to see if you’d be up for trying to have phone sex because I haven’t seen you in almost a week and honestly I’m going to explode.” 

David stays smiling to himself for a second after Matteo’s finished speaking, “So let me get this right? You called to wake me up because you’re a horny bastard and you _missed _me?” “Yeah okay I know it sounds ridiculous.” Matteo says defensively. “No, it’s not ridiculous. It’s actually kinda hot that you wanted to do this so badly.” “Oh yeah? We’re doing this?” Matteo sounds surprised like David usually isn’t willing to give him almost anything he wants. “If you think I’m going back to sleep without this now you may end up waiting more than another few days for the real thing.” “Oh okay, so like. How do we do this?” Matteo asks, moving again. 

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me where you are for a start?” David asks, rolling his eyes at himself a little. “I mean, I’m in my bed. Flat’s empty though so it’s really quiet tonight.” Matteo says. “Hmm, exactly the kind of time we’d take advantage of, huh? No one around so you could be as loud as you needed.” “Yeah, maybe that means I can be loud for you now.” Matteo says confidently, like he knows what saying that is going to do to David. David rolls onto his back and looks up to the ceiling for a second to think about his next words, “Are you already hard for me baby?” David can hear Matteo gasp at that and he grins. He loves that he can have that effect on him with just his words. 

“Uhh, yeah. Have been since before I called.” Matteo admits. “Oh wow baby, love that you thought to call me before doing something about it.” David admits. Just the idea of his boyfriend needing him enough to want to call him before jacking off really seems to get David going. “Yeah?” Matteo asks in a small voice. “Yeah definitely. I really like that you started to think about me.” David admits. “I’m always thinking about you.” Matteo sounds very confident in his words. “Yeah? Do you want to tell me what you think about?” David asks, he thinks this will be a good way to lead into a proper thing. 

“Usually about things we’ve done, what your hands feel like on my waist and stuff. How you feel when you’re on top of me. Sometimes I think about what your kisses feel like.” Matteo says, David can hear him moving around again. “Are you getting uncomfortable baby?” “A bit yeah.” “Do you want to touch yourself for me? Want you to feel good.” David listens as Matteo moves again. Matteo gasps loud then sighs which sends tingles through David’s belly. “That feel good?” “Mm, yeah it’s good.” “What are you thinking about now?” “Your hands feel so much better than mine. I’m also wondering a bit about what we’d be doing if you were actually here.” 

David thinks about it for a second, closing his eyes and picturing it a little. “I think I’d want to have you on your back for a bit, work you up a little and use my mouth to get you close for a while. Hold down your hips because I just know how squirmy you get when you’re worked up.” David ends up sliding a hand down his stomach and into his boxers, just thinking about what he could be doing with Matteo has really worked him up. “I’d wanna ride you, keep it slow. Wanna feel your hands gripping my arms like you do when we’ve made it last a while. Would want to see how loud I could make you too.” David’s thoughts are cut off when Matteo lets out a high whine. David can almost see what he looks like, his back arching a little and Matteo rocking his hips a little bit. 

“I’m trying to imagine what you look like when you’re making yourself feel good. Think I’d love to see it some time.” David says, his breathing is getting a little heavier and this thoughts foggier. He’s close already and it feels almost ridiculous but he knows how to work himself up fast and thinking about Matteo and talking to him really seems to push him just that much further. “Baby, Matteo, I’m close.” David says. “Oh fuck, you’re getting off too? Shit.” Matteo stumbles over his words a little but then he moans loud and David almost feels like he could be blushing. “What did you think I was doing?” David laughs a little. “I don’t know but shit, that’s hot.” David can hear Matteo moving a little faster now and it sort of encourages him to try push himself over the edge. “Shit, Teo I hope you’re close.” “Yeah, close David. Want you to be too.” “Yeah, I am baby. Just want to hear you first.” 

Matteo just starts moaning loud. David can hear as he gets closer because he moans higher and higher, then when he finishes he pauses for a second before whining high. David can picture how he shakes when he comes, how he can’t keep his eyes open no matter how hard he tries. That’s what sends David over the edge. He groans deep when he’s done, knowing that Matteo would appreciate hearing it too. They both stay quiet on the phone together for a few minutes. Both just trying to catch their breath and cool off a little.

“So..” Matteo starts when he’s all good again. “So, I guess that’s a thing.” David follows up. “Yeah, definitely a thing.” Matteo sounds like he’s smiling and David loves that. “Mm, I still miss the real thing though.” David honestly can’t wait to get back and get Matteo alone. “Oh yeah definitely, miss that a lot.” “Maybe you should tell your roommates that we need the flat Saturday night.” David hints, if they can get it he’s going to use it to his advantage. “Oh yeah, definitely can arrange that.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davenzi were so horny in today's clip, (making out, david filming matteos ass etc.) What are your thoughts on what happened when they got home ??

Working on Kiki and Carlos’s flat is honestly torture. Matteo has been so close to losing it for the past few days, David and him haven’t really been able to have any time to themselves in a few days. David’s been really busy with his application, Matteo’s not had any space back in his flat because of the new roommate. Whenever they’re at David’s Laura seems to be there and be really chatty. Matteo can’t handle it for much longer. All he really wants is to have his hands all over David constantly, wants to kiss him until they’re both dizzy. Wants to lose their clothes and just have time for themselves. 

It really doesn’t help that they had a few minutes to themselves when they arrived because now Matteo’s so worked up and he knows David is too. Every time they walk past each other there’s some kind of extra contact, David will squeeze Matteo’s waist, Matteo will press a kiss to David’s neck. They get sent to another room alone to work on something and Matteo is pinned against the wall being kissed within an inch of his life. They get interrupted by Amira walking into the room to ask if they have something she’s missing. “Are you guys kidding? Like seriously you too?” She says throwing her hands up. David pulls back and turns around eyes wide, “Oh shit uhm. Hi?” “You guys really can’t keep it in your pants for a couple hours while we help our friends out?” She asks. She’s not mad she just looks shocked. 

Matteo throws his head back against the wall, “Yeah no apparently not.” David laughs a little at Matteo. The rest of the group comes in wondering what’s taking so much time and now they’re all standing looking at them and Matteo feels like he’s been walked in on by his parents. “Oh, ho ho. What’s this?” Carlos says with a shit eating grin on his face. “Oh shit everyone’s so horny!” Sam points out then laughs. Matteo is tempted to just slide down onto the ground and hide from their friends looking at them like that. “Have you guys actually gotten anything done in here?” Kiki asks, she’s been on edge most of the time they’ve been here which is shocking to Matteo considering what they head.

“No we haven’t but we also haven’t been in here that long.” David defends them putting his arms up jokingly. “Not long? You’ve been in here fifteen minutes!” She raises her voice a little. Matteo looks down at his shoes, David reaches back to grab a hold of his hand now. “You might as well not even be here.” Kiki sighs before leaving the room. “Does that mean we can go home?” Matteo asks and David elbows him in the gut. “Yeah I mean, go home, get it out of your system because maybe that’d be more helpful than being here.” Carlos chrugs also walking out of the room. 

“Yeah? We’re gonna get out of here?” David asks Matteo with his eyebrows raised. His eyes are shining with promises of what’s to come. “Yeah okay.” Matteo shrugs. When they’re leaving Matteo makes eye contact with Amira who teasingly rolls her eyes. Matteo winks and is pulled through the door by David. Once they get out of the building David puts his arm around Matteo’s waist and turns him around a corner. David pushes him against a wall and kisses him hard again. Matteo’s back into it, desperate for David to take things further as soon as possible. He’s hot and ready to go right now. David pulls back for a second, “So Laura’s at work and we’re just down the road from mine…” he suggests cocking his head to the side. “Hmm? And what are you implying Mr. Schreibner?” Matteo asks grinning. David leans closer until he’s right up next to Matteo’s ear, “I’m implying that we should go back to mine and I can finally get you inside me.” he whispers. Matteo groans for a second, closing his eyes. “Sounds good?” David ask. Matteo doesn’t reply he just pushes off the wall and starts walking down the street. 

They get to David’s and up the stairs in record time. Matteo clings to David’s back while he’s fiddling with his keys, he’s kissing down his neck and dipping his fingertips under his waistband. David gets the door open and they step through together, David shuts the door and pulls Matteo over by the collar of his shirt. They kiss on their way to David’s room, David pushes Matteo down on the bed climbing over him. David has his hands under Matteo’s shirt pushing it off, as soon as Matteo starts getting it off himself David moves to his shorts. Matteo slides his hand up under the back of David’s shirt, pushing it off him. David’s sits up and tosses his shirt to the side, dropping his hands back to rest on Matteo’s chest. Matteo’s sure that this image right here, David sitting on top of him grinning down at him with hungry eyes, is something straight out of every wet dream he’s had. 

David gets up for a second to wiggle out of his jeans and binder, leaving both on the floor. He climbs back over Matteo, hands gripping Matteo’s boxers pulling them off. David gets a hand on him and Matteo throws his head back against the pillows. It’s been nearly two weeks since they’ve actually been able to do any more than make out and Matteo’s so so ready for this. Ready to be close to David like that again. “Do you want my mouth or don’t worry about it?” David asks getting Matteo’s attention again. “Don’t worry. Just want you.” Matteo says. David moves back up, ditching his boxers and kissing Matteo’s chest. He grabs a condom from his draw and gets it open and on Matteo in almost record time. 

Before Matteo can catch up to how fast he’s moving David’s got a hold of him and is sinking down on him. Matteo grabs a hold of David’s hips, his eyes rolling back. David groans when he’s still, he leans forward and puts his hands on either side of Matteo’s head. David starts moving and Matteo moves to grab onto David’s arms. It’s bliss and they’re so close. David’s riding him hard and fast and Matteo’s not sure how long he can hold on for. Matteo wants to use his words but all he can think is DavidDavidDavid and how good it feels to have him on top of him. “Baby I’m-” Matteo gasps out, cutting himself off with a high whine. “I know, me too Teo.” David nods, he sits up and moves to get a hand on himself. Matteo can feel how his muscles are moving under his hands and it’s one of the hottest things he’s ever experienced. Matteo feels like he can’t breathe but he really doesn’t mind. In this moment it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him. 

David comes quick and gasping. Matteo keeps his eyes on David’s face, his mouth dropped open and head thrown back a little. He keeps going for Matteo, tensing up and keeping on moving. Matteo comes not much later. It takes over him almost entirely, he’s shaking and squeezing David’s arms as tight as he can. David’s soft with him after, he rubs his thumbs in circles on Matteo’s chest until his breathing calms down a little. “Holy shit that was good.” Matteo says when he can. “Yeah shit.” David says back, he’s moved to be laying on his back next to Matteo. David sits up and grabs his shirt off the ground to put it back on. “Do we go back?” Matteo asks. “No? Honey if you think I’m letting you leave my bed while we have all this time alone then we may have to break up.” David laughs, pulling Matteo into a hug. 


	33. Can you write about Davenzi getting off in front of each other?

“If you’re not gonna sit still I’m gonna stop and just go get myself off.” David growls right next to Matteo’s ear. David’s on top of him trying to get them both somewhere but Matteo won’t stop fucking moving and it’s starting to get on David’s last nerve. Matteo’s still for a minute after David says that but then he starts moving his legs around again, he starts moving his hands around all over David’s back not sticking to one spot. “Fuck that’s it.” David sighs, sitting up and getting off Matteo. Matteo reaches after him, whining at the loss but David moves out of his reach. 

David lays on his back and is quick to getting two fingers inside himself. He makes eye contact with Matteo and throws his head back in an overdramatised fashion. He wants Matteo to really feel the loss. Matteo looks back at him with wide eyes, darting between his face and his hand. Something changes in Matteo’s eyes when David looks him up and down. David’s eyes catch on to Matteo’s hand running along the bottom of his stomach towards his dick then away again. “Do it. Touch yourself for me.” David says, not moving his eyes away from Matteo’s hand. 

Matteo grabs a hold of himself and he sighs loud. David watches his hand move for a while, watches how he starts leaking and pushing his hips up into his hand. David pulls his fingers out of himself and starts rubbing himself to try get himself off faster. David watches Matteo’s face, how it changes when he moves his hand differently. Matteo’s mouth is dropped open and he keeps trying to keep his eyes open. “David I’m gonna come fuck.” Matteo says quickly, his eyes rolling back a little. “Good. Come for me Teo, wanna see you come first.” David encourages, he knows watching Matteo will get him there too. 

Matteo comes a few seconds later, arching his back into it and whining long and loud. David looks down at his hand, watching Matteo make a mess of himself. Watching pushes David over the edge too, he gasps and closes his eyes for a second. When he’s done he rolls onto his side and throws an arm over Matteo’s stomach. “Holy shit that was hot.” Matteo laughs after a minute. “Better than sex?” David asks jokingly. “No fucking way.” Matteo shakes his head then moves a little closer to David. Matteo moving makes David’s drag across Matteo’s stomach and through the mess. “Ew what the fuck.” David groans, his instinct to lick it off which honestly it could have been worse. “Oh my god David ew.” Matteo starts giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> all these are being reposted from babieflorenzi, but have been written by me. if anyone wants to come send prompts/talk about you're hcs please do akdjnf


End file.
